The Guardian
by Kags21
Summary: Who are you. She whispered. Naraku smiled, I am your guardian angel. He told her.
1. Chapter 1

Special thanks to The Broken ButterFly, Thank you I don't knw what I would do with out you.

Check out her story Captured Beauty, it;s really good and Different.

On with the story review please

Let me tell you the story of a young man that was sent to eart to destroy a young woman." The oldwoman looked at the childern as she began to tell the story. "Sesshoumaru was his name and he was as handsome as he was evil." she told the childern.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, Queen Arabella wants to see you now." The young woman with light purple hair, her eyes were also a light purple. Sesshoumaru followed her in to the throne room.

"Your Majesty." Sesshoumaru said as he bowed.

"Sesshoumaru I am sending you to earth, to destroy a young woman who 's the key to saving earth from my destruction."

The Queen looked up at him, Queen Arabella's hair was as golden as the sun, her eyes were sky blue. She was beautiful.

"I am going to show you what she looks like, look into that mirror." she told him. Sesshoumaru looked into the mirror he saw a young girl about the age of nineteen years old.,He looked at her.

She had cholocate brown hair, pale skin, she had sky blue eyes. Sesshoumau turned around and looked at the Queen.

"This is too easy." he said with a smile.

"Kill anyone that gets in your way of killing her." The Queen told him.

Sesshoumaru bowed and left.

* * *

On Earth

A young girl sat at her mom's kitchen table eating breakfast. She was staying with her parents while her apartment was being repaired.

"Mom what do you think of me?" She asked her.

Her mom looked at her.

"What do you mean Kagome?" she asked her.

"I don't know mom I'm just thinking that's all, I better go before I'm late for my classes." Kagome said to her mom as she got up from the kitchen table. Kagome went outside and got in her blue Jeep. and drove off to her classes

Kagome parked her car in the parking lot. she was on her way to her classes when she tripped. A guy in a jet blcak sports car got out he was tall, with long silver hair. He saw her , he walked over to her slowly. Let me help you." he said.

"Thanks, by the way, my name is Kagome." She told him. "Sesshomaru." He told her as he handed her back her books. "Haven't seen you around before, did you just move here?" Kagome asked him as they walked into class. "First day." He told her. "Oh, well maybe later I can show you around?" She asked him. "That would be nice." He responded. "Class, take your seats"

The teacher told them.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome carefully this was going to be his easiest job. Kagome smiled at him. Sesshoumaru smiled back. "Please get to know the person sitting next to you, they will be your lab partner for the entire year." The teacher told them. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "I guess this is a good way to get to know you. ." Kagome said. "Indeed Kagome, what do you do for fun?" he asked her. "Nothing just hang with my friends, doing the usual girl things." she told him. "Oh hey how about I give you my address and you can come over later and we can work on our lab project?"Sesshoumaru asked her.

"That sounds great." She told him just before she watched him write down his address on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Ok, class, you first project will be about the moon. You have two weeks to get it done, so get started, you can use the computers to look up information about your subject." the teacher told them as he took his seat.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked over to the computers and turned one on. "You know, we really don't need to use this thing. I have a telescope at my house." Sesshomaru told her. "That's nice, but we have to at least look like we are busy." Kagome told him with a smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru took in her scent remembering it, she smelled like strawberries.

Kagome typed up information on the moon and printed it out. , when class was almost over Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. . "It was nice meeting you, I'll be over at 1 after my last class." Kagome told him.

"Great I'm looking forward to it." Sesshoumaru told her. The bell rang and Kagome left Sesshoumaru to go too the rest of her classes.

* * *

Sesshoumaru went home to prepare for his victim.

: Sesshomaru walked into his three bed room loft. First thing he did was to walk around and make sure al the windows were locked. The next thing that he did was to make sure that every door, besides the front door and a small bed room door was locked. He then put up a sound proof barrier that blocked out all sounds coming from inside the loft and out side. When he was finished he walked into the small bed room and began to set that up for his little victim. He made sure that all the tools and machines that he had were neatly placed on a table, he then covered the table up with a silk black sheet. He walked over to a metal table and made sure that battiers and straps were on tight enough. He walked out of the room and closed the door just in time to hear the door bell ring.

Sesshomaru walked to the front door and opened. "Is it one already?" He asked Kagome as he let her in. "It's two." She told him.

"My, how time flies when your getting ready to kill something." He thought to himself as he closed the door and locked it.

"Why did you lock the door?" She asked him.

"I'm paranoid." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh ok." Kagome said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked her.

"Sure." She answered.

"Have a seat on the couch and I will bring it to you." He told her.

"Thanks." Kagome answered just before she walked in to the living room and sat down.

After Sesshomaru made she that his victim was in the living room he walked into the kitchen a pulled out a small vile from his pocked and emptied the contents in a glass of water. He took the water back over to Kagome and sat down next to her. He then handed her the glass and she immediately took a large drink out of it. After Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome drink all of the water, out of being kind, he offered to get her some more.

: Kagome waited as Sesshoumaru got her another glass of water. She was writing in her book when she began too feel dizzy.

"Is it me or is the room spinning?" Kagome asked him.

"No It's must be you are you feeling ok?" he asked her.

Kagome stood up And fell back down. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I think I better be going she said as she got back up, a little wobbly she went to the front door it wouldn't open.

"Can you open your door please:" she asked him.

"Kagome, I don't think that your in any condition to drive. Come lay down on the couch and I will call an ambulance." He told her just before she flopped to the floor. _"Damn, that was quick."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. Sesshomaru walked over to her limp for and picked her up. She was out cold. He shrugged his shoulders and carried her to the small bed room in the back. He opened the door and walked in. He strapped Kagome down to the metal table, placed a gag over her mouth and tired a bandana around her eyes. He then turned a knob that made the table slant upwards, she was now at a nighty degree angle.

Sesshomaru walked over to the table that had his tools on it and grabbed a pair of scissors, he then walked back over to the still pasted out Kagome. He began to remove her clothes by cutting her shirt and skirt off. He then cut her bra off, he went down to do the same to her panties and smirked, she wasn't wearing any. He then placed the scissors back on the silk covered table, turned out the lights and left the room closing the door behind him.

Sesshoumaru waited it wouldn't be too long before Kagome woke up.

When Kagome woke up her head was hurting her. She tried to scream but found that she had a cloth in her mouth.

She tried to get off the table tears were running down her eyes.

Sesshoumaru came back in the room. "You're wake perfect I do love to hear my victims scream." he said as he walked over to her and took the gag off her mouth.

"What are you doing, what do you want with me?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm here to kill you ." Sesshoumaru told her.

"You drugged me, that's why I was so dizzy earlier." Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru nodded his head as he walked over to the silk covered table and pulled the sheet off of it.

"You idiot! If you want to kill me so bad, then why in the hell did you not do so when you drugged me? He just gave me some kind of sleeping aid.!"Kagome yelled.

"I told you whore, that I like to hear my victims scream." Sesshomaru hissed.

"You sick fuck! Why am i naked!" Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru picked up a pair of small clamps that were connected with wires on them, He then walked back over to Kagome was a smirk on his face.

"Tell me if this hurts." Sesshoumaru said as she put the clamps on her nipples. He turned the knob. Kagome screamed as she was electrocuted. "No please why are you doing this to me, someone help me please!" Kagome screamed. .

"It really is a shame I have to kill you Kagome, think I should I kill you slow or let your death be slow and painful." he told her. Kagome looked at him.

"Please Sesshoumaru let me go I won't tell anyone about this." she pleaded.

"Nope, now scream for me Kagome." He said as he turned up the knob again. Kagome screamed again, and Sesshomaru turned the knob off. Kagome was in tears now. Sesshomaru walked back over to the table and grabbed another clamp with even more wires coming out of it. He then walked over to her and traced his hand from her belly button to her opening, he ws able to secure the clamp down on her pearl before Kagome knew what was going on, she was still half dazed. "It's time to walk up." He whispered into her ear just before he walked back over to the knob and slowly turned it up.

* * *

"What happened then?" the girl asked the old lady.

"Well it so happened that there were some angles looking down on her.

"Has anyone seen Naraku?" one of the Angels asked. Said angel walked over to the others.

"Is there a problem?" he asked. "I thought that you were watching Kagome?" The angel asked her. "I am watching over Kagome." NAraku said.

"Really than why is Sesshoumaru getting ready to kill her?" Naraku looked at them. "Sesshoumaru is back!" He yelled.

* * *

While Naraku was on his way , Sesshoumaru was busy torturing Kagome. "Please don't kill me." she said.

Sesshomaru walked back over to Kagome. "Wench, you bore me now." He said as he tightly gripped his hands around her neck.

Kagome was quickly turning blue, right when Kagome was about to take her very last breath, they heard a crash in the back ground of the room. Sesshomaru sniffed the air. "You can't have her she's mine." Sesshomaru hissed when he realized who it was. Naraku shook off the crash and jumped on Sesshoumaru's back.

"I don't think so Sesshoumaru." Naraku said throwing him across the room. Naraku quickly moved to Kagome. he looked down at her. .

"I'm not going to hurt you. Kagome." Naraku told her, he bent down to her and undid her binds. He picked her up in his arms. Sesshoumaru stood up and saw Kagome in Naraku's arms. .

"Naraku you're going to try and save another one from me, you couldn't even save the last one, you won't be able, to save this one either." Sesshoumaru told him.

"You're right Sesshoumaru I didn't save the last one, because I was to involved with myself, but I won't do that with Kagome. Sesshoumaru I will destroy, to save her life." Naraku told him. Kagome laid her head on Naraku's shoulder. Sesshoumaru came close to Naraku.

"No, no, no, Sesshomaru, our time is up." Naraku told him just before him and Kagome vanished in to thin air. Sesshomaru growled. and threw the tables across the room.

* * *

Naraku and Kagome landed back at her place. He carried Kagome into the bathroom and sat her down in the tub, he turned on the water, and the cool water began to wash over Kagome's limp form. Kagome opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

Sesshomaru was hot, but damn, Naraku made Sesshomaru look like crap. "Who are you." She whispered. Naraku smiled, "I am your guardian angel." He told her.

"My guardian angel?" She asked him to make she she heard him right. Naraku nodded his head. "Then what in the hell took you so long to save me!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to you." he said as he looked at her wounds. "He did this to you." Naraku said as he held out his hand. "Don't be afraid." he told her. A bright light surrounded them as he changed to his other form.

He had Black wings his eyes were more red, he was dressed in black armor.

He place his hand on her wounds and healed her. Kagome looked at him. Naraku changed back to his human form making his eyes a light brown. "I guess I have some explaining to do." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Really long chapter you guys. Very special thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

Lemon in this chapter

Naraku walked over to the window and looked out it. "I'll tell you everything you need to know but first we have to get out of here so pack some things." Naraku told her.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because Sesshoumaru isn't going to stop looking for you until you're dead." He told her.

"What about my parents?" she asked him.

"I already took care of them, they're safe." Naraku assured her.

"Where are they?" Kagome asked him.

"If I tell you, Sesshomaru will know." Naraku told her. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and began to pack a large bag of clothes. "I am only going to need clothes right?" Kagome asked him once she was finished.

"Yes." He told her.

"Are you taking me to my parents?" She asked him.

"No." Naraku told her.

"Then where are you taking me?" Kagome asked him.

"You will see when you get there." Naraku told her.

: Kagome packed her clothes and came back down to Naraku. "Let's go." Naraku said as he walked over to her. A bright light surrounded the two and they disappeared.

"I'm going to take care of you." he said as they landed in front of a house. He opened the door of the house it was a regular two-story house nothing fancy. Kagome walked around the house as Naraku transformed back to his human form. Kagome sat down on the sofa.

"Ok tell me what is going on." She said to him. Naraku sat down next to her. "Well when you were born I was so happy I got to pick your family out d for you. your real mom died during your birth, so the Higurashi's couldn't have any kids of their own. So I put you in their hearts and had them want to adopt you. After they adopted you, I visited them in a dream and told them how special you were." Naraku told her.

"You mean to tell me that you had to make them love me?" Kagome cried.

"Dry your tears, that's not what I meant and you know it!" Naraku told her as he wiped away some of her tears.

"My real father, where is he?" Kagome asked him.

"Currently his actually location is unknown at this moment." He responded.

"Is there any way that you might be able to find him?" She asked him.

"Possibly." He told her. "Lets go upstairs, you need your rest, you have had a rough day." Naraku told her.

"I rather not sleep." She told him.

"Don't make me call the sand man!" Naraku joked

"Ok, fine, I will go upstairs and sleep, but what if Sesshomaru tries any thing?" She asked him. "He wont, Sesshomaru can not locate you in this house, or you for that matter while you are inside, so don't leave these walls, every thing you will want or need will be given to you." Naraku told her as they went upstairs.

"But what if I want to go outside?" she asked him.

"You let me know, and I will take you out side." Naraku told her as they entered her bed room. Kagome walked over to the bed and sat down. "Are you going to stay in here with me?" She asked him.

"My room is across the hall, but I will stay with you if you would like me to." Naraku told her.

""Thank you, please stay, at least until I fall asleep." Kagome said as she laid down. Naraku covered her up and walked over to a chair that sat by the corner, he sat down, and watched her.

"Can I aks you something?" Kagome asked him.

"Sure Kagome."

"What did he mean that you couldn't save the last one from him?"

"There was a young woman named Hope, I was her protector also, and I was always watching out for her. But this one time I wasn't watching her and Sesshoumaru killed her. I never forgave myself, but I won't let that happen to you Kagome." Kagome looked at Naraku form the bed. "I won't let Sesshoumaru take you away from me."Naraku told her.

Kagome smiled at him. "Ok Naraku I trust you" she said. Before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth, he was beyond pissed. "How dare that bastard take what is mine to kill!" He growled out loud, echoing though out the house. "When I get my hands on Naraku, I will rip off his god damn wings!" Sesshomaru told himself. "And as far as that little bitch goes, I will take my time with her, make her beg for her own death, and when she dies..I shall bring her back to life and do it all over again!" Sesshomaru growled as he punched a brick wall, smashing a hole in it.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning she got out the bed , Naraku wasn't in the room. Kagome walked out the room to find Naraku she walked in his room he wasn't in the bed she heard water running. Kagome looked around his room.

Naraku came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Kagome turned around and saw him."Oh my god , I'm sorry ."Kagome said blushing she ran out the room and back into her own. she want and took a shower, more like a cold one. wen she came out the bathroom she put on a blue top and jeans and went down the stairs she could smell the aroma of food.

Kagome walked in the kitchen to see Naraku cooking.

"Wow an Angel that cooks." she said as he sat down at the kitchen table

"Go put a towel on Kagome." Naraku told her.

"What?" Kagome half yelled.

"You seen me in one, it is only right that I get to see you in one." He told her.

"Do I have to?" She asked him. "No, I was only joking." Naraku told her as he placed the food on the table. Naraku started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked him.

"You should of seen your face, I didn't think that humans could turn so red in a matter of seconds." Naraku told her.

"Hee hee...yea." Kagome stuttered.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about seeing me like that." Naraku told her. "Besides, it was about time, I have seen you too many times without a towel, so I guess that it is really only fair that I should start dancing around the house butt naked, like you do." He told her.

"You seen that?" Kagome asked him.

"All 28 times." Naraku told her.

"And you kept count?" Kagome asked him.

"That's what a guardian angel does." Naraku told her

"Hey can I go out in the yard?" she asked him as she ate.

Naraku sat down in the chair next to her "I'm sure you can go outside , there is no danger at the moment, Sesshoumaru is busy plotting."He told her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru contacted Queen Arabella. "Sesshoumaru do you have good news for me?" she asked him.

"No I wasn't able to kill her Naraku came and took her somewhere , I can't sense her." he said.

"I should be angry with you Sesshoumaru but I'm not

"I'm sending Octavia to help you." she told him.

"Very well. When will she be here?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I am sending her now, open the door for her, she is staying with you."

She told him just before she terminated the call.

Sesshomaru walked over to the front door and opened it. Octavia wasn't there yet. There was a flash of light behind Sesshomaru, he turned around and seen her.

"Thought you were coming through the door?" He asked her.

"I thought that I was going to too." She responded. Sesshomaru shrugged and closed the door.

"You know a girl like Kagome will fall in love with Naraku." Octavia said as she sat down. Sesshoumaru looked at her, Octavia was deadly as she was beautiful.

"She'll fall in love with him jut like Hope did." she said. Sesshoumaru sat down next to her.

"I already know that." he said.

"Aww, Sess I'll help you kill her, it'll be fun we can make her scream for hours".she said with a grin

"How were you able to kill Hope anyway?" she asked. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Because at the time Kagome was being born, and Naraku went to the hospital to watch her be born."

"No, I asked how you killed her." She told him.

"Killer sex." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk on his face.

"Mmm that must have been fun., same plans for Kagome?" she asked.

"Something worse I saw a look in Naraku' eyes. a look of love for her." he said

"So Naraku is in love with Kagome, that makes things so much more fun." She told him. "So Sesshomaru, do you have any plans for tonight?" She asked him.

"I have to redo the back room, set it up better." He told her.

"Pity, I was in the mood to torture some poor soul." She told him.

"Who do you have in mind?" He asked her.

"You." She answered. Sesshomaru smirked

Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed Octavia. Their tongues battled for dominance. Octavia climbed on top of Sesshoumaru. She licked the side of his face. "I've missed you."she said as she removed her top..

Sesshoumaru didn't have to worry about a bra. his hands went to her breasts, he lifted his head up ands sucked on her nipples, she threw her head back as he assaulted her breasts.

Sesshoumaru switched their positions Octavia was now on the bottom with him on top. He kissed her long and slow and deep, cupping her face in his hands.

Sesshomaru slowly moved down her body, stopping at her belly button. He swirled his tongue around it a few times before darting his tongue in and out. He nibbled on her belly button just before slowly going lower. He removed her skirt, and ripped off her panties. He looked back up at her and smirked.

She bucked her hips up , she wanted him in her now it had been a week in their world since she had seen him and how she missed him. Sesshoumaru darted his tongue inside sucking on her . Octavia moaned with desire. "Please I need you don't torture me ." she begged. Octavia gasped as Sesshoumaru flicked his tongue hard and fast against her pearl.

He changed the rhythm to soft and slow. licking the area on either side of Octavia's tiny organ, with his rough tongue. Octavia was on the brink of an orgasm.

: Sesshoumaru moved away from her and removed his pants and boxers. Octavia licked her lips. "I want you inside of me now." She whined.

Sesshomaru laid back down on top of her, he captured his lips with hers as he entered her wet core. She gasped at the intrusion. Sesshomaru began a steady pace, which was driving her to the edge of insanity. "Faster! Please, Sesshomaru!" She cried out. Sesshomaru complied. He set up on his knees and grabbed her hips, he began to rapidly pound in to her core.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he drove deeper into her. She screamed as she came, Sesshoumaru followed her a few minutes later. The two were exhausted. Octavia ran her hand though his hair. "Don't leave me again." she said. Sesshoumaru lifted his head to look at her.

"I had urgent business that little bitch is going to pay right after I rip Naraku's wings out." he growled Octavia smiled at him.

"Well we'll get them both." she said as he sat up grabbing his clothes.

Sesshomaru got dressed followed by Octavia.

After they got dressed Sesshomaru and Octavia sat back down on the couch to discuss their plans on capturing and killing Naraku and Kagome.

"Once, you rip an angel's wings off, they become human." She told him.

"I know." Sesshomaru responded.

"So let me get this straight, you want to first rip Naraku's wings off, then torture, rape and kill Kagome in front of Naraku, then turn around and kill Naraku too?" She asked him.

"I plan on leaving Naraku alive, so that he will live out the rest of his human years in regret." Sesshomaru told her. "Sounds like a plan to me." she responded

* * *

"I have something to tell you."Naraku said as he walked in on Kagome drinking some tea. "Okay what is it?" she asked him. Naraku sat down next to Kagome.

"What happened to Hope was unforgivable there is not a day I don't regret her death." he said. "But what I wanted to say is this Kagome I love you." Naraku told her. Kagome looked at him. "I don't know what you wanted me to say to that." she said.

"Just tell me how you feel about me." Naraku said. Kagome licked her bottom lip.

"I do have some feelings for you, but I don't know if I love you, but we can work towards that." Kagome said.

Naraku nodded his head he kissed her on her fore head.

"I guess it's good that you don't love me the way I love you, with Sesshoumaru around we really can't be together, no one has ever defeated him, other's have tried only to end up dead or he turned them into humans." he told her.

"Naraku what are you saying?": she asked him.

"He rips off the wings of angels." Naraku told her.

"Oh and that makes them humans?" She asked him. Naraku nodded his head.

"Oh, but since you're a angel, then why not ask a higher power for help?" She asked him.

"What like in the archangel?" He asked her.

"I was leaning more on the lines of Him." Kagome told him.

"He cant help, if you was able to, he wouldn't be allowed, it would mess with fate." Naraku told her. "Oh, well that sucks." Kagome told him.

"It's part of the job, Kagome do you think you will be okay by yourself for a while?" Naraku asked her. "Why?" she asked him.

"I have to go and check on something I won't be long." he told her.

"I'll be fine I know not to go outside or let anyone in." she said.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." he told her and left.

Kagome walked over to the window and looked out it.

Kagome went up to her bedroom and looked through her things she wished she had bought her music.

: Naraku went back to Kagome's apartment he went to her bedroom and picked up her CD player and Cd"s and some of her books. he gathered her things and left the house. to go back to her.

"Kagome I'm back."Naraku said as he walked back in the house. Kagome came out of her room and meant at the steps. "Did you miss me?" she asked him.

"Of course I missed you, but I was only gone for about a hour." Naraku told her.

"So where did you go?" She asked him.

"To your apartment." he told her. "For what?" She asked him.

"Your CD player and some of your CD's, oh and I brought you some more books, in case you get bored." He told her.

"Oh, well thank you very much, you didn't have to you know." she told him.

"I know, but I wanted to." He told her.

"Am I still stuck in the house?" she asked him he looked at her. I can't let anything happen to you." he said to her. "I know but I've haven't been in the house since."Since you had the chicken pox." he finished for her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Octavia walked around the city that night. they saw some girls about Kagome's age. Octavia saw some girls sitting on a bench laughing and talking. .

"This will be the perfect time to emerge with them see if they know Kagome." she said to him. "Go ahead I'll be over here." Sesshoumaru told her.

Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to a tree and leaned against it. Octavia walked over to the girls. "Hi my name is Octavia." she said as she approached them.

The girls looked at him. The one that spoke first had dark brown hair with blue streaks, she had almond shaped eyes.

"Hi I'm Jacey and this is Karen, and Tara." she said to Octavia. "Are you new around here?" Jacey asked her.

"Yea, and I was wondering if there is anything to do around her." Octavia told him.

"Yea, actually, there is a fair going on right now, you should go." Tara told her.

"Oh ok, sounds like fun, where is it located at? She asked them "3 blocks down."

Karen told her. "Ok, thanks for the help, see you guys there." She told them.

"Most defiantly." Jacey told her .

Octavia walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Let's go to the fair." She said with a grin as she took his arm. "A fair? Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes and with luck your pet will be there." she said. Sesshoumaru led her to the fair.

* * *

Naraku was looking at his wings when the bell rang. "Stay put." Naraku told her.

Kagome stayed in the room as Naraku put his wings back in and went to answer the door. standing there was an old man with flyers in his hand.

"Sorry to bother you but our neighborhood is having a fair and we thought you like to come." he said to Naraku. handing him the flyer. .

"Thanks." Naraku said taking the flyer and going back in the house. He looked at the flyer the fair was tonight.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked him.

"They are having a fair, do you want to go?" He asked her. "Oh yea, sure, that sounds like so much fun! I'm going to go and get ready." She told him.

"Go as you are." Naraku told her. "Oh ok, well then when you do want to leave?" she asked him. "Now." He told her. Naraku and Kagome walked out of the house and locked the door, they then walked down the street to the fair. They entered the fair and Kagome immediately saw her favorite ride.

"Come on Naraku, lets go ride the spider!" Kagome demanded more then asked. Naraku sighed and then him and Kagome got on the spider

Naraku found that Kagome was way different than Hope, course Hop was older. Octavia and Sesshoumaru were walking around no sign of Kagome or Naraku. Jacey saw Octavia and Sesshoumaru. "You two made it." Jacey said as he walked over to hem. .

"Yeah we sure did." Octavia said as she looked around. "Are you looking for some one?" Jacey asked them. "Actually a dear friend. "Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh maybe we know her this is a small city after all." she said to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome was eating a candy apple, She laughed as Naraku got use to the taste of cotton candy. "You look so cute have you not ever ate human food?" she asked him.

"I have but not this is delicious." he told her.

"I'm glad you like, I'll be right back I have to go too the ladies room." she told him.

: Kagome went to the bathroom, after she was done she washed her hands ans walked back out, where she bumped into Jacey. "Kagome what are you doing here?" "I came with a friend." Kagome told her. "I'm getting read to go ." Kagome told her and left to find Naraku.

Jacey walked back over to her friends. "Guess what? I just seen Kagome, she is here with a friend." She told them. "Kagome is here? She is the friend that I am looking for! Which way did she go?" Octavia asked her.

"She's over there, with Naraku." Sesshomaru told her in a calm voice.

"Oh ok, well see you guys later, I have got to go catch up with an old friend." Octavia told them. Sesshomaru and Octavia walked over to Naraku and Kagome

Sesshoumaru and Octavia walked over to the two. Naraku turned around and saw Sesshoumaru and Octavia. Naraku pushed Kagome behind him. "Stay away from her." Naraku warned them. "Now, now Naraku you know your threats don't work on me." Sesshoumaru said to him. Kagome peeped from behind Naraku.

Sesshoumaru smiled,"Hello Kagome I hope you're doing well since our last encounter?" he said to her.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome held onto Naraku's sleeve.

"Give her to me Naraku." Sesshoumaru ordered him.

"Leave before I kill you." Naraku growled.

"You and I both know you won't with these humans around." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I myself don't care." Sesshoumaru told him. ."Such innocent creatures they're so fragile." he told Naraku. Octavia looked at Kagome

"Kagome you better come with us, or we will make your pain and suffering a hell of a lot more then we have planed." She told her.

"She isn't going anywhere with the likes of you two." Naraku said with an extreme amount of hate in his voice.

"I see, so then we fight?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Know this Kagome, can you live with the deaths of many innocent souls on your hands?" Octavia asked her. "Kagome, don't answer that." Naraku told her.

"Come with us now Kagome, or I will kill your adopted parents." Sesshomaru told her.

"You son of a bitch!" Kagome screamed. "Leave them out of this!" She told them.

"Kagome, they cant do nothing to your parents, remember that I have them hidden in an untouchable place." Naraku told her. Sesshomaru was seething, he was caught in his own bluff.

"Come with me now, or Naraku shall lose his wings." Sesshomaru told her.

"I would really like to see you try!" Naraku hissed

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. and then Naraku. "Kagome when I tell you to run." Naraku said.

"But Naraku what about you?"

"I'll be fine and I won't be far behind I promise." he said. Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Shouldn't lie to her you won't be fine I'll kill you like I did all the others. He said

"Run!" Naraku yelled at her.

* * *

Kagome ran away Octavia followed her Kagome ran fast not caring where she was running, Kagome hit someone and they both fell to the ground. .

"I'm sorry ."Kagome said as she looked at the person she had knocked down.

Octavia looked at her. "Get away from me." Kagome screamed.

"Now what type of friend would I be if I let Sesshoumaru's pet get away?"


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

I don't own any of the Inuyashacharacters I do however own, Octavia, Jora, Arisa and Cecila

"I am not his pet!" She growled. Octavia looked down on Kagome, she bent down so that they were eye level with Kagome.

"If I were in you position I would be crying and cherishing your last moments here on earth. Sesshoumaru is going to take great pleasure in killing you." she told her

* * *

"It's getting dark out your little lamb is lost in the woods for the wolves to devour." Sesshoumaru told Naraku with a grin. 

"Damn, Kagome, be safe." Naraku thought to himself just before he charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshoumaru grabbed him and brought him up to the sky.

"Lets see how you fly with out your wings." Sesshomaru hissed. Naraku dead pegged Sesshomaru shoulder, and Sesshoumaru dropped Naraku. Naraku landed gently on the ground, Sesshomaru on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Sesshomaru fell from the sky like a speeding bullet, and lived. Naraku charged at Sesshomaru again, just as he was getting to his feet. Naraku speared Sesshomaru in the stomach

"You will pay."Sesshoumaru growled. Sesshoumaru grabbed a human holding her by the neck."Hmm she looks like Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to him. Naraku stopped his attack

* * *

"I would kill you myself if it wasn't Sesshoumaru's pleasure to rid you of this world, maybe he'll end it quickly but who knows what type of mood he 'll be in ." She told Kagome. 

Kagome looked around for any sign of Naraku.

"Looking for your guardian?" She asked her. "Sesshoumaru is probably ripping his wings off as we speak." Octavia said. Kagome slowly stood up.

"Let the girl go Sesshoumaru.!" Naraku yelled.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. "Ok." He said just before he launched the young girl in mid air. Naraku took off in to the sky to catch her and Sesshomaru took this time to track down his pet. Naraku caught the girl and placed her back on the ground just in time to see Sesshomaru tackle Kagome to the ground.

"Long time no see."Kagome. Kagome bit Sesshoumaru on the hand. "Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome up in the air squeezing her neck. "Mmm I have a surprise for you at home." Octavia said as he watched Sesshoumaru squeeze Kagome's neck. Naraku threw Octavia on the ground. "I'm not one to take a life but I'll make the exception ." Naraku sad as he placed his hand over Octavia's heart.

Naraku shot a powerful stream of white light though her chest, and Octavia screamed out in pain, just before she was thrown a few hundred feet. Naraku then tackled Sesshoumaru's feet, causing him to tumble over and drop Kagome. Naraku grabbed Kagome and they took off into the sky.

Sesshoumaru growled as he waked over to Octavia. he knelt down to and caressed her face, Her eyes slowly opened. "Uh what happened where is she?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

"They are gone." he said as he helped her up.

"Hmm she was quite scared when I caught her, the mere mention of your name sent shivers up her spine, she knows that you're going to kill her." she said

"You said you have a surprise for me at my home?" he asked her.

"Yes, and it will bring you something you will love to kill." she said.

Sesshoumaru gave her a half smile. "Then lets go." he said , he grabbed Octavia by the waist and the two disappeared in a dark light.

Sesshomaru and Octavia made it back to the loft and walked into the far back room. Where Sesshomaru saw a young woman that looked like Kagome tied up in the same position that Kagome was in.

"Aww honey, you shouldn't of had." Sesshomaru said just before he kissed her on the cheek.

Sesshomaru walked more into the room "What's your name?" He asked her. "J-Jora." She answered.

"Well, Jora, you will scream for me tonight,." Sesshomaru said as Octavia walked over to them.

"Not only that I believe a guardian will show up." Octavia said

"Oh that will be fun." Sesshoumaru said to her. "Please let me go" Jora pleaded as Sesshoumaru walked over to his table he pulled out a long knife. "This will hurt ." Sesshoumaru said to her. Jora screamed as soon as the knife made the first cut, her blood bleed though her blouse. Octavia sat down and watched. "Oh God, save me!" she screamed. Sesshoumaru smirked. "He can't save you ." Sesshoumaru hissed against the shell of her ear. Octavia heard a noise in the other room."We have company." she said to Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked out of the room and found what had made the noise. 

"An guardian angel, a cute one at that." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Sesshomaru, I'm here for Jora, release her." The angel demanded.

"No." Sesshomaru stated.

The young guardian paled. "Please?" She asked him.

"No." He told her.

"Pretty please?" She begged.

"No, but you can join us." Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed the girl, Sesshomaru pulled the young angel into the room and when she saw Octavia, she put two fingers together in front of her chest, like a cross, and hissed in her face.

The angel pushed Sesshoumaru away and ran to Jora she had to heal her. Sesshoumaru and Octavia watched her. "Are you going to let her heal her? "Octavia asked him.

"Of course I am that way her pretty little wings will come out." he said with a smile .

The young angel's wings came out they were a baby blue, she had short silver hair. . Sesshoumaru smiled "I'm sorry Jora, let me heal you, please forgive me for being late."she said to Jora.

"It's ok, I knew that you would come." Jora told her.

The angel healed Jora just before Sesshomaru ripped off her wings. The angel didn't feel a thing, expect the fact that she was now human! The angel tried to vanish, but she noticed that she couldn't. "Your human now." Sesshomaru said as he dropped her wings on the floor.

"Well that wasn't in the job description." The angel said out loud.

She tried to call the other angels but there was no use they couldn't hear her. She backed away from Sesshomaru. "You're the demon that we were warned about." she said as Sesshoumaru backed her up into the wall..

"I'm glad you have heard of me." he said.

"Let Jora go you can have my life but she is an innocent soul." she told him.

"Innocent the way she is dressed." Octavia said to her. The angel glared daggers at Octavia.

"Be that as it may." Sesshoumaru said interrupting the two women."There is still the matter of what to do with you little one." Sesshoumaru said getting the angel's attention.

"Kill her." Octavia said.

"Yes but what fun could we have then?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"You want to keep her?" Octavia asked him.

"She is willing to take Jora's place." Sesshomaru told her.

"But I got Jora for you." She whined. Sesshomaru walked over to Jora and untied her.

"Get out, before I change my mind." Sesshomaru told her as he pushed her towards the door.

Jora turned to look at her guardian angel turned human. Words went unspoken, as the angel gave Jora a fearless smile. Jora ran out of the loft. Sesshomaru tied the angel up, taking Jora's place. The angel didn't fight, she is doing what she was born to do, protecting the life of an innocent.

The angel turned her face toward the window. "Tell me Sesshoumaru how many of my kind have you killed?" she asked him.

"I lost count after the 200th."He told her.

"I see." she said as she turned toward him and saw a pair of scissor's in his hand.

"What do you know of Naraku?" Octavia asked her.

"Naraku is a wonderful Guardian we all strive to be like him, well I did till my wings were taken." she said. "Naraku is the best I meant him once." she said.

"You're a fool to worship Naraku." Octivia told her.

"Tell me, who do you work for?" Sesshomaru asked her as he gently ran the pair of scissors against her left cheek.

"I work for Him." The angel told him. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Where is your God now?" He growled as he stabbed her shoulder with the scissors. The angel didn't cry out, all she did was close her eyes, as the pain washed over her human body.

She felt the blood dripping out of her shoulder. "I am not a fool." she said as the pain left her with a throbbing sensation. Even if you kill me Sesshoumaru I will be reborn given another chance, and others much stronger than me will fight against you." she said.

"What is your name?" Octavia asked her as she changed her clothes.

"You would never be able to pronounce it." she said to her. Sesshoumaru tore the angel's armor off, leaving her naked, The cool air made her skin tingle. "Octavia leave us." Sesshoumaru ordered her.

Excuse me? You expect me to leave you with a naked angel?" Octavia yelled. "Yes." Sesshomaru told her.

"Like hell I will." She yelled as she walked over to Sesshomaru. "I said out!" Sesshomaru growled as he back handed Octivia. Octiva looked up at Sesshomaru in shock for a brief second before she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The angel looked at Sesshoumaru. "I have never had an Angel."Sesshoumaru said to her as he removed his shirt. 

"You can't do this, this is an unholy act ." she cried.

"I know ." he said as he removed his pants. "You need a name how about Arisia?" he asked her as he climbed on top of her small body. and began kissing his way down her neck. She smelled like a fresh peach. His golden eyes met with her blue ones.

"Please don't do this just kill me." she pleaded.

Sesshomaru bent down to her neck and began to nuzzle it. "You can beg and plead all you want, I'm not going to stop, and your going to like it. One way or another, you will scream for me." Sesshomaru whispered against the shell of her ear. "Now, scream for me." He growled as he brutally entered her not so ready core. The angel bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as Sesshomaru rapidly pumped in and out of her.

She closed her eyes as he moved inside of her she was sacrificing herself for her charge. She moved her face to look at him., their eyes meant again. "Scream for me." !" he yelled. She couldn't hold the screams back anymore.

Her body reacted to his, she was bleeding and she was sore. He felt her orgasm come. She felt good to be inside he was never letting her go, plans changed he wouldn't kill her, he would keep her , she would be good to take his anger out on. Sesshoumaru spilled his seed in her a few minutes later. Seeing as she wasn't going anywhere he got off of her and got dressed. He untied her arms and legs letting her sit up. He left her in the room to cry.

She slowly got off the table and examined her torn wings.

"I...haaa...breaths...haaaa...damn...I ...hate...him..sighs that was harder then I thought.

: "Why did He let this happen to me? I thought that He cared about his angels. Where was He?" The angel cried. "What is this I feel? Is this hate? Am I feeling hate towards Him?" She asked herself. "He made me feel this way." She thought to herself as she throw her wings across the room. "He hates me." The angel whispered as she fell to her knees.

* * *

Naraku was sitting with Kagome when an Angel with Ice Blue wings orb in the house. 

"Naraku ." The angel said.

"Cecila what can I do for you?" he asked the Angel she had long black hair and ice blue eyes as well. "One of our young angels is missing we have lost track of her, and actually I did, she is still in training she has a charge, we found the charge but not her, can you help us?" she asked him

"Of course." Naraku responded.

"Are you sure? I know that you have a lot on your plate right now, dealing with Sesshomaru and all." Cecila told him. "It's fine, it will be a good change of pace for Kagome as well." Naraku told her. "Have you spoken to the charge?" Kagome asked her.

"We tried to, but she was too shaken up to actually say anything." Cecila answered.

"Bring the charge here to relax and to calm down." Naraku told her.

"Well do." Cecila told him.

Cecila bought Jora back to Naraku.

"Jora this is Naraku you're going t o stay here with Kagome while we go and look for her." Cecila told her.

"Kagome stay here ." Naraku said before disappearing with Cecila.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked back in the room where the Angel was on her knees. 

"Are you going to let me go now?"she asked him.

"Of course not." Sesshomaru answered.

"Then are you going to kill me?" She asked him.

"No." He answered.

"Then why are you keeping me?" She asked him.

"I have my reasons." He told her. The angel sighed, she rather be in Hell right now, then before Sesshoumaru's eyes. She walked over to a window and looked out at the blackened sky.

"Thank you for letting Jora go." She told him. Sesshomaru didn't respond. "You know that she will hate you." She told him.

"And what does an angel know about hate?" He asked her as he walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips. The angel didn't move, she didn't even flinch

"I never knew anything till you took my wings." she responded. he smirked at her words.

"This will be your room from now on." he told her as he turned her around to face him.

There was a loud crash in the loft . "So he's back." Sesshoumaru growled. Cecila and Naraku charged in the room,"What did you do to her!" Cecila yelled

"I took her wings and made her mine." Sesshoumaru told her..

"You made her human?" Naraku yelled.

"Doesn't matter, we can fix that, the girl is coming back with us." Cecila told him.

Sesshoumaru was about to say something, but the angel cut him off.

"Actually, I think that I am going to stay here." The angel told Naraku and Celila as she draped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken ButterFly

Naraku looked at the now human angel. "You're truly a demon Sesshoumaru since when do you keep an angel for yourself?" Naraku asked him. Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku and Cecila. "You have blue wings as well." Sesshoumaru said to Cecila.

"I will destroy you!" Cecila yelled. "You hands are filled with nothing but blood, you have killed so many guardians and innocents!" she yelled

Sesshomaru walked up to Cecila and plunged his hand through her chest. Naraku went to stop him, but he was to late. Cecila's lifeless body dropped to the ground.

"Naraku, please leave, I have made my choice." The angel told him.

"You rather stay with a vile monster then to be reborn as an angel again?" Naraku asked her. "Yes." The angel told him. "Now leave!" She demanded.

Naraku looked at her."You should do as she says enjoy your time with my pet I will be coming for her again." Sesshomaru told him. Naraku had never seen an guardian die it broke his heart. Naraku's wings folded around him and he disappeared leaving the body behind.

Octavia came in the room and saw the naked Angel with her arms around Sesshoumaru.

"How could you!" Octavia yelled at Sesshoumaru. "You slept with her, you told me I was your only one!" she screamed.

"I had to say something to get into your pants." Sesshomaru told her. "Octavia growled and stormed out of the room.

Sesshomaru turned to look at the angel. "Since you wont give me your name, I shall name you." Sesshomaru told her.

"From now on, your name will be Akia." Sesshomaru told her. "Now, Akia, stay here, I will go and get you some clothes." Sesshomaru told her just before he walked out of the room.

* * *

Naraku came back to Kagome. "Where is Cecila?" Kagome asked him. "Sesshoumaru killed her and the angel decided to stay with Sesshoumaru."Naraku told her. "I'm sorry." Kagome said to him. "All I can do now is protect you." Naraku told her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru came back in the room and handed Akia some clothes. She put the clothes on and looked at Sesshoumaru. "You look adorable." Sesshoumaru said to her. "Thank you." she said. Octavia came in the room.

"Sesshoumaru what are your plans or have they changed?" she asked him.

"They have changed, Kagome and Naraku will live for now, as long as I have Akia by my side." Sesshomaru told her.

"What in the hell does that angel have that I don't?" She asked him.

"She's tighter." Sesshomaru tonelessly told her.

"How dare you!" Octavia yelled. "I shall kill her now!" She yelled again

Sesshoumaru growled at Octavia, He grabbed Octavia by the throat.

"You touch her and will kill you where you stand." he warned her. Octavia looked at him.

"How could I ever love you." she said as he dropped her to the floor. Sesshoumaru looked down at her.

"I want you to go to Kagome's apartment see what you can find." he ordered her.

Octavia looked at him as she rubbed her neck. She stood up glaring at him but did as she was told and left.

Akia looked at Sesshoumaru. "What have I gotten myself into?" Akia thought to herself. Sesshoumaru walked over to Cecila's lifeless body he bent down and melted it with his hand.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Akia's stomach growled. "I'll take that as a yes, follow me." he said to her. Akia followed Sesshoumaru out the room, he led her to the kitchen she watched as she walked over to the fridge and took some things out.

"Sesshoumaru I won't have to do that again will I?"

"Do what again?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"You know, sleep with you." Akia answered.

"Maybe every once in a while, when I need something better then what Octavia gives me." Sesshomaru told her.

Akia paled. "I guess that's okay." She told him.

"Don't worry, the next time, I wont be as rough, I was just a little bit upset at Naraku." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, well then can you at least give a me a warning the next time you are upset?" She asked him. "Of course." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Octavia looked around Kagome's apartment. She didn't really see anything she bent down and looked under the bed she saw a little book a diary to be exact. Octavia found a key and she opened it and read. May10, 2004.

"Dear Diary,

"Last night I dreamt that a man came after me and killed me, I can't see his face but he's pure evil and I can't escape him. He holds me in the palm of his hand, he can crush my soul, and he knows it.

Octavia closed the book and decided to take it back to Sesshoumaru, she left Kagome's apartment and went back to Sesshoumaru's place. She walked in on Sesshoumaru drinking water as he watched Akia eat. She held back her growl as she walked over to him and dropped the diary in his lap.

"You should read this." she said to him.

Sesshopmaru picked up the book and loooked it over. He slid it to Akia. "Read it, get into her head." Sesshomaru told her. Akia placed her plate in the sink and picked up the book. She walked into the living rom and sat down to read it.

May 10th, 2004. "Dear Diary,

"Last night I dreamt that a man came after me and killed me, I can't see his face but he's pure evil and I can't escape him. He holds me in the palm of his hand, he can crush my soul, and he knows it. No matter how silent I am, he can always hear me. No matter where I hide, he can allways find me. I ran last night in my dream, but not fast enough, it was like I was running from my own shadow. I felt him breathing down my neck every time I stopped to catch my breath. Who is this man? What does he want with me? He reminds me of the grim reaper. I feel as I am mearly a pawn in his game.

Akia closed the book. "She is afraid of you, she feels no one can help her and that she is running out of time." Akia said to Sesshoumaru. "I also sense a lot of pain and her wanting acceptance, She is adopted, Kagome is the one that can save this world from being enslaved by your people." Akia said to him.

Octavia looked at Sesshoumaru. "Still want to let her live for now?" she asked him.

"Yes, for right now. So stop asking me the same question over and over again!" Sesshomaru hissed. Octavia growled and walked out of the loft and loudly slammed the door behind her. "Well, that was an over reaction." Akia said out loud in disgust.

"What else can you can you tell about her?" Sesshomaru asked Akia as he sat down next to her

"She want's to be loved, she wants a family and I could tell when I saw Naraku that he will protect her with his last breath." She said. "Kagome has a friend named Angela." Akia said as she read more of the diary. "They are like sisters."Akia told her. Sesshoumaru smiled.

"I want you to stay here don't leave I am going to find this Angela." Sesshoumaru told her before standing up. Akia nodded her head.

Sesshoumaru walked out the loft locking her in. Akia got up and looked around the loft.

"He is handsome but he is a killer and I am helping him, this is wrong." she said aloud. she looked out the window and Saw Sesshoumaru get in a black car and drive off.

Akia walked over to the door she unlocked it, she walked out the door closing it behind her.

She walked down the stairs and out the place. She prayed that she found Naraku soon.

* * *

Kagome fixed Naraku some tea. "Thank you." he said to her.

Kagome sat down beside him. Naraku was relaxing with Kagome when he felt an presence he got up and walked over to the door, it wasn't an evil aura. Naraku opened the door to see the angel that was at Sesshoumaru loft.

"Please Naraku help me." She cried as she ran in his arms.

Naraku pulled the angel inside the bouse and Kagome closed the door. Naraku carried Akia over to the couch and sat her down. "What's going on?" Naraku asked her. "

"I had to lie to him, he told me that as long as I was with him, he would spare you and Kagome." She told him. "You didn't have to sacrifice your freedom for us." Kagome told her as she sat down on the couch.

"It was the right thing to do." Akia told her.

"It was very brave of you to do something like that, but what would of happened if he would of killed you?" Kagome asked her.

"I would of been reborn as angel again, I would of have gotten my wings back." Akia told her.

"He has your diary Kagome, he know all about your fears an d your friend Angela." she told her. "Oh god he'll kill her Naraku." Kagome said to him getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To find Angela." she said.

"And what if he is there Kagome he will take you away somewhere, I can't find you and he will torture you." Naraku said as he stood up.

"Then what am I suppose to do just let him kill her?"

"I will go you two just stay put." Naraku told her and left.

* * *

Sesshoumaru went to Kagome's apartment and knocked on the door. A young girl with red hair opened the door . "Hi can I help you?" she asked him.

"Yes I am looking for an Angela." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Oh I'm her , how can I help you?":she asked him.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Too easy."

Thank you for the reviews.


	5. Plans change

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

Warning a bit of a lime and deat in this chapter

* * *

Angela smiled at Sesshoumaru as she let him into the small apartment. Sesshoumaru walked in closing the door behind him. "So how can I help you Mr..?"

"Sesshoumaru, call me Sesshoumaru." he said to her.

"Ok Sesshoumaru how can I help you?" she asked him.

"Actually I'm a friend of Kagome and she told me about you." he told her.

"Oh are you dating Kagome and wanted to ask me what she likes to eat and her favorite flower?" Angela asked him.

"I am here to make a deal with you." Sesshomaru told her. "A deal? What kind of deal?" She asked him.

"Well, it's not really a deal. It's more on the lines of you helping me get Kagome, or I will kill you." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk on his face.

"Your an evil man, aren't you?" Angela asked him.

"No, just tired of playing Kagome's little games." He told her.

"Well, I'm not helping you, so you need to leave." she told him.

"So then you choose death?" Sesshomaru asked her. Angela paled.

"Fine, I will help you. What do I have to do?" she asked him in defeat.

"That's simple, just call her and get her over here, of course you wont tell her that I am here." Sesshomaru told her.

Angela slowly picked up the phone she kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru. She waited for Kagome to answer her cell phone. "Hello ." Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome it's : Angela,

"Hey Angie are you ok?" Kagome asked her.

"Yeah fine." Angela said looking At Sesshoumaru who made himself comfortable on her sofa. "Kagome think you could come by I need to talk to you about something personal. "She asked her.

"Yeah give me an half an hour."Kagome said and hung up.

"She'll be over soon. "Angela told him.

"Good your part is almost done." He told her.

* * *

Kagome walked over to Akia who was sleeping on the sofa. Kagome walked out the house locking the door behind her and went on her way to her apartment. Angela was bitting her nails She was nervous. "What do you want with Kagome does she owe you money or something?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

"No money, she owes me something much more valuable." he told her.

"Oh, like what?" Angela asked him.

"If you must know, she owes me her life." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk on his face.

"Your going to kill her! Well, I'm not going to allow it!" Angela yelled.

"Angela, you have been good so far, don't ruin it and make me kill you, besides, I am not going to kill her. I 'll simply knock her out and take her back home." Sesshomaru told her just before a knocked came at the door.

"Answer it and let her in." Sesshomaru demanded.

Angela got up and walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey Kagome, come on in." Angela told her. Kagome walked in and Angela closed the door behind her. Kagome walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Angela came into the living room and looked around.

"Who are you looking for?" Kagome asked her.

"Oh, no one." Angela told her.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, be back in a jiffy." Angela told her just before she walked to the bathroom. Kagome was looking at a magazine when someone sat down beside her.

"That didn't take long." Kagome said out loud.

"No it didn't." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome dropped the magazine and turned to look at him. Her eyes went wide as he smirked.

"What's the matter no hello?" he teased.

"Angela!" Kagome yelled.

"Why are you screaming she can't help you, and if she tried she would end up dead." he told her. "Where is Naraku ?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I don't know." she said honestly.

"To bad but doesn't matter all I want is you anyway." he told her.

"You're cuter than Hope." he said as he stood up. Kagome glared at him. Angela came out the bathroom.

"Why did you help him!" Kagome yelled at her.

"He said he would kill me, I'm so sorry Kagome, what did you do to make him want your life?" Angela asked her.

"I was born." she said to Angela.

"Enough talk we must be going ." Sesshoumaru told her as he place d his arm around her waist, pulling her against his hard chest. "Naraku is going to kill you." Kagome growled at him.

"You're a fiery one I will enjoy breaking you." he said as he licked the shell of her ear.

Kagome felt something inside of her that she thought she would never feel with some one like him, she felt aroused, extremely aroused, and Sesshomaru smelt it. "Lets go, there is plenty of work that has to be done." Sesshomaru told her with a smirk on his face. Kagome shivered.

The next thing Kagome noticed was that she was in a dark room, the same room she was in when it all started. "I have gotten some news toys, and I cant wait to try them on you." Sesshomaru told her just before he turned on the bright pure white light. The room lit up and Kagome had to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness of the room. Once she was able to see, she looked around the room and gasped.

There were chains on the wall , whips, masks she was to shocked to say anything or even notice that Sesshoumaru had taken his shirt off. He walked up behind her.

"Do you like it?" he asked as his breath ticked her neck. "You would make an wonderful pet if I didn't have to kill you." he said as she moved his hand around to her pants and began to unzip them.

Kagome whimpered at his actions. "Shh you're to be quite unless I say otherwise." he ordered her. "You can forget about him finding you, I had a spell created to block out your calls for help." Kagome bit her lip as he slid her pants down.

: Kagome got light headed and she fainted. Sesshomaru sighed.

"_Should of created a spell that keeps her coherent_." Sesshomaru said to himself just before he picked her up and placed her on the metal table. He took the rest of her clothes off of her and strapped her down. He got on top of her and began to kiss her neck, he stopped. "This would be a lot more pleasurable if she was awake." Sesshomaru said out loud. "Wake up." Sesshomaru loudly said into her ear. Kagome still didn't wake up, Sesshomaru would of thought that she was faking, but her breathing pattern told him that she was indeed out like a light. Sesshomaru sighed and got of the table and walked over to his tools. _"This should wake her up." _Sesshomaru said to himself as he picked up a whip. He cracked it on her ankle and Kagome woke up. He cracked it again against her upper thigh, and Kagome screamed out in pain.

"Your awake good." he said as she dropped the whip and climbed back on top of her.

"Get off of me." she said to him. Sesshoumaru's hands went to her breasts he massaged them in his hands. Sesshoumaru began kissing his way down her body.

There was fear- pleasure in Kagome's scent. Kagome rubbed her self against his length. Sesshoumaru realized Kagome was wet very wet.

"Mine. screamed the predator side of Sesshoumaru. Kagome gasped, Kagome tried to move her body more.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "What a wet and eager little wench." he told her.

Kagome wanted to be touched, she was disgusted that she wanted the touch of the demon who wanted her life.

"Just think, after you kill me, you will never have me again." Kagome panted. Something in side of Sesshomaru clicked, and he stopped.

"Damn, damn, damn!" He cursed to himself. "I do not have a time limit in which I have to end your life in." Sesshomaru told her just before he moved lower on her body and brutality bit down on her pearl. Kagome didn't know rather to scream in pain or to moan out in pleasure. She settled for bitting her lip, causing it to bleed. Sesshomaru then pierced her pearl with his teeth.

She screamed it was to much for her to hold in. Kagome moaned and thrust her body up. "Hurt me Sesshoumaru." she gasped Kagome's legs were open and her scent could be smelled through out the room. Making hie eyes turn red. Sesshoumaru moved back up over her and untied her arms. "Lick me." he told her. Kagome looked at his size,

"That won't fit in my mouth." she told him, that and being she never performed the act before.

Sesshomaru grabbed her head and thrust his member into her mouth. Kagome gasped. He tightly grabbed her hair and began to move her head back and forth. "Flatten your tongue." Sesshomaru demanded just before he pushed his member all the way into her mouth. Kagome began to gag, which only made Sesshomaru moan in pleasure. "Suck." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome complied and started to gently suck on his enlarged member. "S..suck hard..harder." Sesshomaru panted. "And use your teeth." Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome sighed through her nose. She bit down on the base of his member. "Mmm." Sesshomaru moaned as he felt her teeth clamp down on him.

Her jaw was starting to hurt as she sucked him in long hard strokes

Sesshoumaru stopped her from moving her head. "I am going to cum in your mouth and you're to swallow it all." he told her before he released his load into her mouth. Kagome's eyes went wide as she felt the warm substance in her mouth. Sesshoumaru pulled out of her mouth . Kagome swallowed all that she could. She felt disgusted with herself now. Sesshoumaru got off of her and out his pants back on. The moment was over and she glared at him. "You bastard you read my diary." she said. hat got Sesshoumaru's attention. "Where is Akia?" he asked not looking at her.

"She is safe from you." Kagome hissed.

"Feh, I was just about to kill her any way." Sesshomaru told her like it was no big deal.

"You son of a bitch!" Kagome yelled. "True, my mother was a bitch, that's why I killed her." Sesshomaru told her in a toneless voice.

"What kind of son kills their own mother?" Kagome asked him.

"I killed my father too." Sesshomaru told her. "And my sisters and brothers, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, the list can go on and on." Sesshomaru told her.

"I hate you." she yelled d now more than ever angry that she had let herself be taken in by his looks.

"But you know what I like to kill the most?" he asked her, not really expecting her to respond.

"I love killing guardians I love the look on their faces when they realize that I have taken their wings." Sesshoumaru told her as he walked back over to her.

Kagome looked down. "You know, you never really told me why I must die." Kagome said in a low voice. "It is because you can destroy my single race with in mare seconds." He told her.

"I can? How?" She asked him.

"How in the hell am I suppose to know? I was only briefed on how to kill you, not what your powers are." Sesshomaru told her. "After you kill me, will you leave my family alone?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Then go ahead and kill me, I wont fight you any more." Kagome told him. "Your being very brave for some one who is going to die in about 5 minutes." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome looked away from him. "I will make it quick, you will only be in pain for a second or two." Sesshomaru told her.

Sesshoumaru placed his hands around her throat. Making Kagome look at him he looked into those blue eyes of hers. the more he looked in her eyes the less he could go through with killing her. He growled out loud, he took his hands from around her neck Kagome looked at him. "Why can't I kill you?" he asked. he turned to look at her.

"I can't kill you, but I'm not giving you back to Naraku either." he said as he unstrapped her legs. Octavia came back to the loft. "You will be mine Kagome." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Your body has saved you from my wrath." he told her before he walked out the room locking the door.

* * *

"Still sleeping with your angel?" Octavia growled at him.

"The angel is gone."Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, then why were you moaning so?" Octavia asked him.

"Kagome, gives better head then you." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh that little skank is in there, well I will just go put a end to her pitiful life now that she is here." Octavia told him as she went to open the door.

"I think not." Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed Octavia by the throat.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't tell me that, that whore is better then me!" Octavia yelled. "In more ways then one." Sesshomaru hissed against the shell of her ear just before his claws pierced her neck. Sesshomaru crumbed her neck in his hands, with a very satisfying smirk. Octavia's body melted into nothingness.


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks to my Muse, The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked back into the room Kagome was putting her clothes back on. "Why are you getting dressed?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"I have to go back Naraku is looking for me by now." she told him.

"You're not going back to Naraku , I told you that, I will be back there is someone I need to talk too." Sesshoumaru told her and disappeared. He had already locked the door and the room was sound proof.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Queen Arabella asked him.

"There has been a change in plans you're no longer in charger I am." he told her

"What you're beneath me you're nothing but a servant!" she yelled .

"You would like to think that my Arabella, but it was me that killed all those angels and humans not you." he told her as he walked over to her.

"My guards will destroy you." she told him. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Call them." he told her.

: Queen Arabella didn't have the chance to call her faithful guards, Sesshomaru plunged his hand through her chest and pulled out her heart. The guards heard her scream and they came running. Sesshomaru turned around to face them and crumbed her heart in his hands. The guards immediately bowed to there new Leader. Sesshomaru smirked at the welcomed surprise. They weren't going to kill him, they wanted to worship him.

"My Lord what do you want us to do?" they asked him. Sesshoumaru smiled at them

"I am declaring war on angels." Sesshoumaru told them.

"I want them all dead I want their blood flowing from the heavens." He told them.

The guards bowed and left.

* * *

In the meantime Kagome was trying her best to call Naraku.

"Naraku please here me I don't know how much longer he'll be gone." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru came back into the room a few minutes later, Kagome was sitting Indian style on the metal table. "Kagome, I have a more comfortable room, if you do not try to escape, I shall put you in it." Sesshomaru told her.

"Thank you, I wont try any thing, I'll be good." Kagome told him.

"Very well, follow me." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome jumped down from the table and followed Sesshomaru to the room in the far back of the hall way. Sesshomaru opened the door and immediately Kagome gasped. "It's beautiful." Kagome whispered as she walked into the room. The room was decorated in light pink, baby blue, lilac, and white. "Thank you." Kagome told him.

"_This just almost makes it worth it."_ She thought to herself as she walked over to a large window that had bars on it. "The window wont need the bars, I told you that I wont try to escape." Kagome told him.

"The bars are just a part of the building, I cant do anything about them. Your private bathroom is through that door over there." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome walked over to the bath room. It was breathtaking as well. The bathroom was decorated in a ocean theme, and every thing matched, right down to the tooth brush in the tooth brush holder. "Excuse me for one moment." Kagome told him as she closed the door in his face. Kagome squealed and opened the door back up. "I'm done." She told him.

"Ok, so I had to take a size on your body, so the clothes may not fit. They are in the closet and in the drawers, there is also books and plenty things for you to do why I am away." Sesshoumaru told her. "Your leaving?" Kagome asked him.

"I will be in and out from here on out." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome walked over to the bed and sat down. "Your going to kill him aren't you?" She whispered.

"Naraku? Not for sure, it will depend on how head strong he is." Sesshomaru told her.

"Please, can you just leave him alone? Maybe tell him I am dead or something? I don't want him to die." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru thought about what could possibly be done about producing a fake body that looked like Kagome's, then he nodded his head. "It will be done, you have spared his life, as of this day and on, you will be considered dead, no one will come for you." Sesshomaru told her.

"It's well worth it." Kagome silently cried. "As long as Naraku is safe." She said as she through her head back on her white pillow and sobbed. Sesshomaru looked at her and left the room, he didn't bother to lock it, he knew that she wouldn't try to leave, and he knew that Naraku couldn't hear her pleas

* * *

Naraku bought Angela back to his place Akia was still sleeping. Angela had told Naraku that Sesshoumaru had taken Kagome. Naraku had been trying to locate her since then. "You stay here and no matter what don't leave ." he told Angela and left. Naraku went back to where the fair had been. he sat down on one of the benches. "Why Kagome why did you leave the house . " he said aloud. "Looking for someone?" Naraku turned around to see Sesshoumaru.

"Where is she ?"Naraku growled. Sesshoumaru step aside showing Naraku a dead body that looked exactly like Kagome's.

"She asked me to spare your life before I killed her, I told you wouldn't be able to save another one." he told Naraku. Naraku looked at her body.

"You will pay for this Sesshoumaru, you and Queen Arabella." Naraku growled. .

"Queen Arabella is dead, take you defeat as a man, and go about your business. I am leaving, my job here is done, I have to take Arabella's place."Sesshomaru told him.

"Sesshomaru, I will have my revenge." Naraku hissed.

"A scornful angel, better be careful, you will become fallen." Sesshomaru told him.

Naraku looked down at his feet. "If I were you, I would go and consult with the heavens." Sesshomaru told him just before he disappeared. "Damn him." Naraku cursed to himself just before he went back to his hide out.

Sesshomaru entered his loft and walked into Kagome;s room. "It is done." Sesshomaru told her. "Who was it?" Kagome asked him.

"Who was who?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"The one that was to look like me." Kagome told him.

"I did not asked her name before I so easily took her life." Sesshomaru told her with a bit of surprise in his voice. "I'm going to go start dinner, I will let you know when it's ready." Sesshomaru told her just before he walked back out of her room, closing the door behind her. Kagome walked over to the window and looked up at the sky.

"Hero, her name shall be Hero." Kagome said to herself. Kagome walked over to her door and opened it. She walked into the kitchen. "Why are you out of your room?" Sesshomaru asked her. "I came to see if you needed any help with dinner."

She told him. "Actually I just got finished. Have a seat at the table." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome sat down at the table, and Sesshomaru made their plates and placed them on the table. He sat down beside her. "You don't pray do you?" He asked her.

"I use to, but I have forgotten faith." Kagome answered him.

"Then eat." Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome sighed and pick up her fork, she began to take small bites.

She wondered how Naraku was doing , in the little bit of time she spent with him she had fallen in love with Naraku. "You should stop thinking about him." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome kept eating.

* * *

Naraku looked at Akia and Angela. "You're free to go ." Naraku told her.

"What about Kagome?" she asked him.

"She is dead ." he said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry." Angela said to him. Akia looked at Naraku.

"You should go." Akia told Angela. Angela left the house.

"Naraku I'm sorry but this is part of the job to lose one of our charges." she said.

"Why couldn't I feel her?" he asked Akia.

Akia got up and hugged him. "Maybe you should back up and consult Akira, Selene and the rest." Akia told him. "Do you want to come?" he asked her.

"No I'll wait here for you." she said with a smile.

Naraku disappeared and reappeared in the heavens. He gasped at what he saw there was nothing but blood covering the heavens there had been a massacre all his fellow angels, archangels, and guardians were dead.

Naraku looked at the torn wings and scattered body parts. He couldn't help but cry his family was dead.

Naraku heard the faint flutter if wings coming from his left he ran over and saw his fellow angel who he had trained Selene bleeding but still alive, as well as Akira the two young angels had survived.

"What happened?" Naraku asked them just before he dried his tears. "They...got...through." Selene told him. "Sesshomaru ordered this." Naraku stated to himself as he stood up. "He just had to run off." He thought to himself. "Akira, can you heal Selene?" Naraku asked her.

"Yea, but it will take a while, my powers aren't has strong as they used to be." she told him.

"I'm being called." Selene breathly said just before she disappeared.

"Damn, Akira, follow her." Naraku told her.

"Will do." she told him just before she disappeared.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kymberlyn asked him. Naraku turned around and looked at her she had black wings like Naraku but her had silver specks in them she was also dressed in all black. She had short black ears and elf shaped ears like Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing here, you're forbidden?" Naraku asked her.

"Hmm I just wanted to see Sesshoumaru's handy work, really quite nice, wished I could have helped." she said. Kymberlyn walked over to him.

"You have lost darkness will rule now." she said.


	7. Bad Angels

Very Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

Bad Angels

Naraku growled and swung at Kimberlyn, she laughed and disappeared into thin air. Naraku fell to his knees and disappeared to only reappear at his home. Kagome was sitting in her room when Sesshomaru walked through the door. Sesshomaru smelt the slight scent of salt in the air, it made him sick to his stomach. "Why do you cry? Naraku is alive." Sesshomaru told her.

"Promise you wont get mad or laugh?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I just miss him. I miss the way he looks at me, I miss his voice, his touch." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Kagome you're not the first girl that has fallen for him but unlike him, he won't touch the way you want to, I will give you all of your desires and more." Sesshoumaru told her as he walked over to her bed and sat down. next to her. Kagome looked at him.

"My desires?" she asked him. "Yes your desires, I know you're not pure, I saw you with that boy Hojo, he was your first." Sesshomaru told her.

"How do you know so much about my life?" she asked.

"I know just as much as Naraku to an extent." he told her.

"Um, will I ever be allowed out side your loft?" Kagome asked him.

"As of now, no. Later on, yes." Sesshomaru told her.

"When later on?" Kagome asked him.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I do need something to look forward to." Kagome answered.

"Um, maybe as early as a few months." Sesshomaru told her as he stood up.

"I will be in the living room, let me know if you need anything." Sesshomaru told her just before he left her room. Kagome followed him. "Um, Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"You wouldn't by any chance have a deck of cards?" Kagome asked him.

"That bored?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Extremely." Kagome answered.

"Take the laptop that is sitting on my desk, into your room, you may use it all you want." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome took the silver laptop into her room and and watched as it booted up.

* * *

The meantime An woman with Dark wings short black hair , dressed in black. "Hello Lord Sesshoumaru I am Kymberlyn." she said to him.

"Your aura tells me that you're an fallen angel ." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"That I am." she said with a smile.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I want to serve you, anyone that can kill all those angels but three is someone worth worshiping." she said.

"You want to serve me?" he asked her.

"Yes, as do the rest of my family." she said.

* * *

Kagome went on the internet and one on Yahoo, to see if any of her friends were on, just her luck Angela was on. "I have to do this quick." Kagome said as she sent an Im to Angela.

Broken Miko: Hey it's me

Angel: Kagome are you ok, Naraku said you were dead?

Broken Miko: I asked Sesshoumaru to spare his life and the only way to do that was to pretend I was dead. Please tell Naraku that I love him and that I'm ok for now don't come for me I will let him know when it is safe too.

Angel: Ok I love you be safe

Kagome signed off

Kagome stood up and walked over to the door she heard Sesshoumaru talking to a woman.

* * *

"Where are your other friends? Sesshoumaru asked Kymberlyn. "I can call them if you would like to meet them now." She told him.

"No, tomorrow morning would be better." Sesshomaru told her.

"Very well, so then we are allowed to join you in your fight against the angels?" she asked him. Sesshomaru nodded his head. "See you in the morning then." She said just before she disappeared. "Kagome, you can come in here now." Sesshomaru told her.

"How did you know that I was by the door?" She asked him.

"Because your room got quiet." Sesshomaru told her.

"Ohh." Kagome said.

Kagome sat down in the chair. "You're planning to kill more angels?" she asked him.

"Smart girl." he said to her. "Actually more will be born an angel is born every 20 minutes, so by tomorrow there should be a good thousand of them." he told her.

"Why not just leave them alone all they want to do is protect their charges." she said to him.

"I can't do that." he said as he walked over to her lifting her chin up. he bent down to kiss her and Kagome turned her face away from him.

"Do not shy away from me." Sesshomaru told her as he moved her head back in front of him. He leaned into to kiss her again and Kagome moved her head again. "Kagome, the only thing that is keeping you alive is your body." Sesshomaru told her.

"Then kill me." She told him. Sesshomaru growled.

"The only thing that is keeping Naraku alive, is your body." He hissed as he turned her head towards him again. Sesshomaru leaned into to her again, but this time Kagome met him half way, to hurry and get it over with.

Sesshoumaru kissed her, his tongue meeting hers. Kagome closed her eyes, she wanted this kiss to be over. Sesshoumaru pulled away from her. "No that wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked her. Kagome shook her head no. "You're to stay in your room tomorrow while my guest are here, I may call you out to meet them I may not." he said. "I understand." she said

"Good there is dinner in there for you." he told her.

"What about you?" she asked him.

" Unlike humans I don't need to eat all the time." he told her.

Kagome ate her dinner, after she was done she washed the dish she didn't see Sesshoumaru so she went into her bedroom and changed her clothes and got into the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Next Morning

Morning came and Sesshomaru got up out of bed and, showered and got dressed. He left his room and walked into the living room just as Kimberlyn showed herself again. "Sesshomaru, would you like me to summon the others?" She asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

The first to show up was an Angel with white wings and hair as golden as the sun. "This is Alex, the only male angel." Kymberlyn said. Alex bowed down to Sesshoumaru, next one was a female with long blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a short white dress with Red wings her name was Chloe. next was Raven she had long flowing black hair, she wore black boots and short black skirt and white top. Next was Sera she had black wings she wore a very short skirt and just a jacket to cover her breasts.

Next was Mira, she to had red wings, but blue hair and red eyes, she wore an red outfit that cover her breasts but was cut down the middle she wore black stockings. Saron wore light purple outfit similar to Mira, she had purple hair and violet eyes. Next was Zenobia she had white wings and green eyes , her eyes were golden like Sesshoumaru's.

Aleshia had black wings and light silver hair she wore a silver like dress. Victoria also had long silver hair she wore a french maid like outfit with fishnet stockings and high heels.

Xiah had long black hair and light pink wings she wore a skirt that had splits on both sides and a pink top to cover her breast.

Kirsten wore a black outfit, she had purple wings, she wore a short skirt and top. Fait wore a pair of black pants and silver bra top Gabriella she was the youngest she had light pink hair, she wore satin pink stockings and a black and pink cape to cover herself up.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru what do you think?" Kymberlyn asked him.

"They will do." Sesshomaru told her. Kimberlyn nodded her head. "Do you need them for anything else?" Kimberlyn asked them. "No, they can leave." Sesshomaru told her.

"Very well, we will see you soon." Kimberlyn told him just before she disappeared.


	8. Good Angels

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly, read Captured Beauty, that is really good.

Thankyou for the reviews.

Good Angels and plans begin

Naraku went up on the roof spreading his wings. I won't become fallen like Kymberlyn." Naraku said. Akira and Selene appeared before him. Akira had long curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue dress with blue boots with buckles on them she wore a red ribbon on her hair, her wings were blue too. Selene had white wings short blonde hair and green eyes, she wore a pink dress that came to her knees. "Naraku we're to help you anyway we can." Akira said.

"How's is everything up there?" Naraku asked her.

"The new Angels have been born all girls." Akira told him.

"That's good." Naraku said to her.

"We would all like to stay with you." Selene said

"How many would that be?" he asked her.

"Eleven." Akira said.

Naraku nodded his head.

"Thank you." Selene said.

"When should I expect them?" he asked.

"Now." Akira said.

Naraku, Selene and Akira went back in the house in time to see the new angels.

The first had green eyes and wore a green sweater and a short white skirt. She had green wings and brown eyes. "This is Adona." Akira said.

The second one had blonde straight hair with red wings she wore a white dress and green eyes. "This is Misty." she told him.

The next one had long lavender hair, with big purple eyes and short purple wings, she also wore a purple with ruffles on the end of it. "This is Jasmine. Selene told Naraku.

Next was Shilo she had bluish purple hair with purple and white wings , she wore a violet dress, she had light purple eyes

Next was Hope she had long black hair like Kagome she wore a white and gold her back was bare, she had white wings. A golden belt around her small waist, she had steel-blue eyes.

There were three left, The next one had long silver hair and wore a silver little dress , she had white wings with sparkles in them she even had a halo over her head, her name was Diamond. Next was Christine she had short green hair, hazel eyes and wore a white dress, she had short white wings.

Last was Kira she had purple hair, elf shaped ears she wore a cream colored dress, she was shy. Naraku knew she was the youngest of this group

"Very nice and promising group." Naraku told her.

"We know the risks involved with going against Sesshomaru and the fallen angels, the angels here, have just lost there charges, and the wish to become anew." She told him.

"When it comes down to it, Sesshomaru is mine." Naraku told them.

Just then the phone rang. Naraku let the answering machine pick it up. "Hey, It's Angela, Sesshomaru has Kagome, and she is alive. Kagome asked me to tell you not to get involved yet, and that she will let you know through me, when the best time is."

Naraku couldn't believe what he was hearing, if what she said was true than who was the that Sesshoumaru had killed.. "So she's alive?" Akia said.

"I guess so what does Sesshoumaru want with her now, I thought he wanted her death?" Naraku asked them.

"Is it possible that he likes her?" Selene asked.

"If I know Sesshoumaru he cares for no one but himself and will try to corrupt her." he told them.

"I'm being called, if you all decide to go out keep your wings hidden , you might run into Sesshoumaru don't engage in a battle with him." Naraku warned them before disappearing

After Naraku left Selene and Akia looked at the young angels. "Ok, ladies hide those wings and get you some clothes." Akia said.

The wings disappeared, the girls looked at themselves. "We heard what Sesshoumaru did to you." Akira said to Akia.

"I had no choice he would have killed my charge." she said.

"We know you had no choice." Selene said .

"So what's it like being human?" both Selene and Akira asked her

"Strange you feel pain, hunger loneliness, fear all those things ." she told them.

"We all feel pain, but I guess that humans would feel more." Akira said to her. Naraku came back into the room. "I laid some clothes on the couch, make use of them." Naraku told them. : The girls walked over to the couch and picked out something to wear, they walked into the one of the back rooms and got dressed. "So, what are you going to do about Kagome?" Akira asked Naraku. "I am going to wait for the heads up from Angela." Naraku told her.

"Oh ok, well we're going out so we'll see you later."Akira said to him.

" Remember what I said." Naraku told him as the girls came back out.

"Akia do you want to come with us?" Selene asked her. Akia looked at Naraku.

"Go I'm stay here incase Angela calls back." Naraku told her.

The girls left leaving Naraku alone.

* * *

Kymberlyn walked up behind Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru the angels have been born some are here on earth. she told him.

"What are you waiting for? Call the fallen ones and see to the angels deaths." Sesshomaru told Kymberlyn. "Of course." She answered just before she disappeared.

Sesshomaru walked back into Kagome's room. "I am going to be gone for a few hours, be good." He told her

"I wont leave my room." Kagome told him.

Akia being the most experienced on earth out of the group took the Selene and them sight seeing. "Well, well what do we have here?" Selene and Akira turned to see to of the fallen Angels. Alex, Chloe.!" they said. Chloe walked over to them flipping her blonde hair back.

"I'll never understand why you're born if only to die at her hands." she hissed.

"We can't start a fight with them. Akira said.

."Then what do we do?" Selene asked her.

"You two hold them off. Akia said as she took the other girls away.

"Let's go you guys." Akira said.

Akira took the others to a different part of the part when she was thrown on the ground.

"Oh what was that?" Akia said as she looked up to see Kymberyln.

"Well hello Akia Sesshoumaru will be glad to see you." she said.

Akia looked up at Kymberlyn as she slowly got up. "You once were on the side of good now you team up with the demon who is destroying our kind, what makes you think he won't turn on you?" Akia asked Kymberlyn.

" He might but that is yet to be seen, as for you I won't kill you, he gave me no orders." Kymberlyn told her. Akia looked at the young angels.

"Get out of here!" Akia yelled to them leaving her with Kymberlyn

The younger angels left, leaving Akia alone with Kymberlyn.

* * *

Kymberlyn grabbed Akia by the hair and took her back to Sesshomaru's loft. Sesshomaru was just about to leave when they appeared in front of him. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"Akia, you left, so there for you must die." Sesshomaru told her.

"Go ahead Sesshoumaru kill me, I'll just be reborn." she said. Kagome heard Akia's name. She ran out the room. "No you can't kill her!" Kagome yelled at him shielding Akia from Sesshoumaru.

"Get back in your room now!" Sesshoumaru yelled at Kagome

"Kagome it's ok." Akia said to her.

"But you don't deserve to die." Kagome told her.

"I'll be fine." she said. Kymberlyn looked at Kagome as Kagome left and went back to her room. As soon as Kagome was in her room she heard Akia scream.

Kagome grabbed her ears and fell down on to the floor on her knees. Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room and picked her up by her hair and threw her onto her bed.

"The next time I have to yell at you, you will not like it!" Sesshomaru growled just before he walked out of her room and slammed the door.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes she heard Sesshoumaru leave the loft along with that other angel.

* * *

"Let's split up." Sesshoumaru told her as they arrived back at the park. Kymberlyn nodded her head. Sesshoumaru walking by a tree when he got the scent of roses.

"New angels." he said softly as he walked over to the tree and saw three angels. the three were Hope, Diamond and the youngest Kira. to anyone else that would believe them to be human. The three were huddled together, like newborn babies.

Are you lost?" Sesshoumaru asked them as he bent down to them.

"Who are you?" Diamond asked him. Sesshoumaru looked at her she had light brown eyes and sliver hair. Hope and Kira looked at him as well.

"Why are you hiding?" Sesshoumaru asked them .

"We were told to go we're waiting for our friend."Hope told him.

"Oh well then who is your friend? Maybe I can help you find him or her?" Sesshomaru asked them.

"We are waiting on Akia." Diamond told him.

"Oh really? Well I know her." Sesshomaru told them.

"You do? Well do you know where she is?" Hope asked him. "

OF course I know where she is." Sesshomaru told them.

"Oh then she shouldn't be far away, she will be here soon." Kira told them.

"No, she wont come." Sesshomaru told her with a smile on his face.

"Why not?" Kira asked him. Sesshomaru moved closer to the girls.

"Because I killed her." Sesshomaru whispered.

Kira , Diamond and Hope gasped, they quickly scrambled to their feet, their wings coming out automatically. " You murder you had no right!" Diamond yelled at him.

Selene and Akira finally got away from Chloe and Alex.

"Step away from them Sesshoumaru." Selene and Akira said.

"More angels you do know none of you will be leaving here alive." Sesshoumaru told them. Kymberlyn, and Chloe appeared next to Sesshoumaru.

"He killed Akia." Hope told them.

Mira and Xiah appeared next to Kymberlyn. "Four against five." Kymberlyn said with a grin.

Sesshomaru smirked wickedly, he started to mumble something to himself. Selene knew what Sesshomaru was about to do, he was going to take out Kira, Diamond, and Hope first. Sesshomaru threw a dark, stream of light in their direction, Selene threw herself in front of the attack, saving the young angels. Sesshoumaru's attack killed Selene instantly. His attack also ripped of one of Diamonds wings.

"Lets get out here." Akira said to Hope and Kira as she grabbed Diamond and disappeared. Kira and Hope didn't have time to take their leave, Sesshomaru grabbed them and took them back to his loft.


	9. Chapter 9

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

When Sesshomaru got to his loft, the first thing he did was clip Kira's and Hope's wings, so that they cant fly off. He walked into Kagome's room, only to find that she wasn't there. Sesshomaru growled and slammed her door shut. Kagome came out of the room where the metal table was with a rag and furniture polish in hand.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him as she closed the door to the room.

"Why are you not in you room?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I got bored, and I decided to clean. I'm sorry." Kagome said in a shaky voice.

Kagome dropped the polisher in her hand when she saw the wings on the floor

"Why did you take their wings?" Kagome asked him.

"What I do to them is not your concern." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"They didn't do anything to you." Kagome said as she walked over to Kira and Hope.

"Where is Naraku?" Hope and Kira asked her.

"I don't know." Kagome sad with sadness in her voice.

Sesshomaru walked over to them. "Kagome, show Kira and Hope to your room, they will be staying with us for the time being." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome Kira and Hope went into Kagome's bedroom and Kagome closed the door. "He will come." Kira told her.

"No he wont, he thinks I'm dead." Kagome lied.

Kymberlyn came back to the loft. "Did you kill them?" Kymberlyn asked.

"Not yet they are still of use to me." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Plan on sleeping with them as well?" She asked him.

"Now is that really your concern?" Sesshomaru asked her as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No." She told him.

"Now, why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I came to inform you that Angela told Naraku that Kagome is alive and Naraku believes her." She told him. "Let the damn fool try something, and as far as Angela goes, kill her." Sesshomaru told her. Kymberlyn just stared at him. "Now!" Sesshomaru yelled .

* * *

Kymberlyn jumped back and disappeared only to reappear in Angela's house. She seen the back side of Angela and Kymberlyn started to walk over to her.

She was about to strike but was thrown away. "Nice try Kymberlyn." Naraku growled. Naraku didn't waste anytime he just struck her killing her.

"That was a close one". Angela said.

" Yes but that means that he knows you have to come back with me." Naraku told her.

"But if he knows won't he hurt Kagome?" she asked him.

"No, he wants Kagome to live for some reason." Naraku told her.

"What could be the reason?" Angela asked him as they went back to his place, Akira was waiting for him as was the rest.

"What happened?" Naraku asked

"Sesshoumaru attacked us." Akira told him.

"How many were injured?" Naraku asked her.

"Selene was killed, and he took Hope and Kira, I don't know what to do about Diamond's wing." Akira told him.

Naraku walked over to Diamond he placed his hand on her back healing her wings.

"Thank you Naraku." Diamond said to him.

"Where is Akia?" Naraku asked.

"The demon killed her." Diamond told him.

"This has to stop." Naraku said .

"How do we stop him no one has ever been able to defeat him, it's like Satan himself is on earth walking around us." Akira said.

"I know but why does he want Kagome alive all of the sudden?" Akira asked.

"I don't know, but he sent Kymberlyn to take out Angela, so we need be on our best guard." Naraku told them.

"Is Kymberlyn dead?" Akira asked him.

"Yes." Naraku told her.

"Diamond, how does your wing feel?" Naraku asked her.

"Better then ever, thanks again." Diamond told him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome's bedroom he saw Hope and Kagome laying on the bed, and Kira examining the computer.

"Having fun?" Sesshoumaru asked Kira.

Kira looked up at him. "Are you going to kill me?"she asked him

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "I have no reason to at the moment." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Leave her alone." Hope said as she sat up in the bed.

"You might die sooner then you actually want to." Sesshomaru told her. Hope narrowed her eyes at him. "Go ahead and kill me, I would just come back as an angel any way, and then I will inform all the angels where you are, and they will all attack you at once, especially Naraku. He would love to get his hands on you." Hope told him.

Kagome sat up when she heard the arguing. "Please Hope don't anger him." Kagome said to her. "No let her talk Kagome I'll just kill her more painfully." Sesshoumaru said.

Kira looked at them. Hope growled as Sesshoumaru walked over to Kira.

"So young why would they send a baby down?" he asked himself more than them. Kagome got off the bed. "Please Sesshoumaru let her go you have me." she said.

"Damaged property is worthless." Sesshomaru told Kagome as he moved her a side. "I wont let you hurt her any more!" Kagome yelled just before she jumped on to Sesshoumaru's back. Kira took this opportunity to grab Hope by the arm and drag her out of the room. Sesshomaru growled as he flipped Kagome over and off his back.

"Stupid bitch!" He yelled.

"Kill me Sesshoumaru but with my dying breath I shout it I love Naraku!" she screamed. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her throat. He threw her against the wall knocking her out. He then ran out the room to see Kira and Hope going for the door. "Run Hope!" Kira said to her.

"Kira what about you?"

"Just find Naraku." Akira told her. Hope ran out the loft. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kira by her arm.. Sesshoumaru kissed her on her lips. Kiara pulled away and slapped him.

Sesshomaru growled. "I will not be your whore!" Kira yelled. Sesshomaru smirked. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the room where the metal table was. He seamed the door shut and took Kira over to the table and strapped her down. He them left the room and walked back into Kagome's room. He picked her up and took her into the room where Kira was. He chained Kagome to the wall. Sesshomaru closed the door and turned on the lights, waking Kagome up. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and lifted her chin up to him. "You will watch every thing I do to her." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome spat in his face

Sesshoumaru slapped her across the face before walking back over to Kira.

"You can't do this her, she's still a baby!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kira, he ran his hand through her purple hair he sliced her shirt off. Kira was tiny. She closed her eyes.

* * *

Hope ran back to where Naraku was. "Please he has Kira and Kagome he's going to do something horrible to them." Hope said.

"All of you stay here I am going alone." Naraku told them.

"I'm coming with you." Akira said. "Ok the rest stay put." Naraku told them before he disappeared. Naraku and Akira appeared in the loft.

"It's quite." Akira said. Naraku walked into the bedroom he saw blood on the floor.

"Kagome is hurt." he told Akira.

Naraku blasted the door away and what he saw stopped him from making a move. Sesshoumaru was on top of Kira.

"Naraku come any closer and she will be pure no more." Sesshoumaru said as he looked over his shoulder at him.

"Naraku, you came." Kagome whispered. Naraku nodded his head at her. "Naraku, take the chance and do it." Akia told him. Naraku narrowed his eyes at Sesshomarujust befiore he jumpped on his back and pulled him off iof the table. Akira untied Kira and Kagome and got them out iof the room. Now all that was left was the battle between Naraku and Sesshomaru, good verses evil.


	10. Chapter 10

"I have been waiting a long time for this." Sesshoumaru said to Naraku.

The two began to battle.

* * *

Kagome, Akira and Kira, could hear the battle.

" What's going to happen?" Kira asked Akira.

"I really don't know." she said to her.

Kagome felt so powerless. Naraku and Sesshoumaru were battling in there, you could hear their bodies crashing against the wall.

* * *

"You think you can beat me?" Sesshoumaru asked Naraku..

Sesshoumaru was waiting for Naraku to bring out his wings. Naraku threw a white light at Sesshoumaru hitting him knocking him to the floor. Sesshoumaru pushed the hair out of his face.

"You better enjoy this Naraku, I will have Kira and Kagome before this night is over." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku bought his wings out. Sesshoumaru smirked. _That's it Naraku ._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru charged at Naraku knocking him to the ground. "How I waited for this moment." Sesshoumaru hissed as he grabbed hold of Naraku's wings.

Naraku froze in place. Kagome was all that went through Naraku's mind as his wings were ripped in two.

Sesshoumaru stood up he kicked Naraku in his side before walking out the room. Kagome held her breath a s a figure emerged from the room.

* * *

Kagome paled as she saw Sesshoumaru walk over to them. "No you killed him!." she said as she ran at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru Grabbed Kagome by the arm and spun her around. "I am tired of you Kagome." Sesshoumaru told her.

"You promised me that you wouldn't kill him." she cried.

Naraku got up off the floor and walked into the other room holding his side.

"Kagome." Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru turned around with Kagome in his arms.

"Take one last look at her." Sesshoumaru told Naraku.

Akira attacked Sesshoumaru only to be knocked to the ground.

"Come here Kira." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kira shook her head no. "Do you want me to kill Akira and Naraku?" he asked her.

"No ." she said softly.

"Then come to me." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kira slowly walked over to Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kira. Sesshoumaru nuzzled his nose against the crook of Kira's neck. "So beautiful." he said as he formed a black light around himself and the two girls.

There was nothing Naraku or Akira could do.

Naraku ran over to Akira. "What are we going to do?" Akira asked him.

"We go home and pray that he doesn't kill them." Naraku told her.

Sesshoumaru arrived back at his home planet with Kagome and Kira "Welcome to your new home." He said as he took his arm from around them both. Kira looked around, while Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru.

Kira was more like a child. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and placed his arms around her small waist.

"You look good enough too eat." Sesshoumaru told her as he nibbled on her ear..

Kira had sensations running through her body. As Sesshoumaru molested her body with his hands.

Kagome was disgusted. "Leave her alone Sesshoumaru." Kagome hissed.

"Are you jealous my pet?" he asked her.

"Of you, no you kill innocents, don't you have a heart?" she asked him.

"I have a heart, but unlike humans I don't let my emotions get the best of me." he said to her.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand and engulfed Kagome with a black light. Kagome in a black cage.

"This is where you will stay unlit you learn to keep that mouth of yours closed." he told her before he walked out the room with Kira.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru !" Kagome screamed as she rattled the bars. " I won't give up, I have to somehow get out of this and return to Naraku." she said .

Naraku and Akira sat in the kitchen. "I failed." Naraku said to her.

Akira slapped Naraku across the face. "Will you stop felling sorry for yourself!, we have two precious lives to save and we can't do that with you acting this way" she told him.

Naraku rubbed his cheek.

"You lost one charge, your other is still alive we can still save her, Sesshoumaru is keeping her alive for a reason." she told him.

"What happens if a angel with or without wings was to get pregnant by one such as Sesshoumaru?" Akira asked.

"A Nephilim., a very powerful offspring that would be barely unstoppable." Naraku told her as she rubbed his heads he was getting a headache.

"That what he has planned for Kira?" she asked.

"Most likely." he said as he took some aspirin and swallowed them

Sesshoumaru led Kira to his chambers, as they were walking she saw many demons, they were all beautiful and handsome. "They aren't going to kill me are they?" Kira asked him. Sesshoumaru ran a hand though her violet colored hair and look though in her plum-colored eyes..

"No one will hurt you." he assured her.

Kira nodded her head as he placed his hand in the middle of her back and led her into his chambers.

The room was decorated in black furs and red and black walls with gold trimming.

"This will be your room from now on." He told her as he began to take his clothes off and change. Kira blushed as she saw his manhood.

"What am i to call you?" Kira asked him as she kept her hands over her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru." he said as he finished changing his clothes. "You can look now." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kira removed her hands and looked at him.

Kira slowly walked over to Sesshoumaru and looked up at him.

Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed Kira on her soft lips. He nibbled on her bottom lip coaxing her to open her mouth for him.

"Mmm." she moaned as she very shyly opened her mouth and let his tongue delve in, she tasted of honey and strawberries. Sesshoumaru gripped the back of her head going deeper into her mouth, his eyes were flashing between gold and red.

Sesshoumaru stopped kissing her, earing a whimper from the small angel. Sesshoumaru backed Kira up until the bed came into view, he pushed her onto the bed.

Sesshoumaru smiled at Kira

"You will enjoy this." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kira lifted her head up and kissed Sesshoumaru on his lips Sesshoumaru kissed her back as his hands moved up and down her legs.

Lemon next chapter

Please read The Lost and broken butterfly stories they are really good

and if I don't get at least 5 reviews for Sacrifice no updates on Change of Heart and Prisoner.

Kags21


	11. Chapter 11

ch 11

Kira looked at Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru kissed the side of her neck. "I want you to relax my little doll." he said to her.

Kira plum eyes meant his golden ones. "Is it going to hurt?" she asked him.

"Only for a little while then nothing but bliss." he said as he sucked on her neck, Kira moaned as he sucked on her neck.

* * *

Kagome tried to open her cage. 

"Looks like I'm have to get myself out of here." Kagome said.

* * *

Kira closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru continued to kiss and nip her neck. His hands trailed down down her pale legs, Kira covered her breasts with her small hands. Sesshoumaru pulled her hands away from her breasts. 

"Don't hide yourself." he said to her. "Open your legs." he commanded her.

She opened her legs, he slowly placed one long finger into her tight sheathe, Kira hissed

"So tight." he said with lust in his eyes.

Kira closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru place another finger inside of her. The more he touched her the more her scent spiked she smelled like lavender. He slowly pulled his finger out and licked them clean she smelled wonderful. "Relax Kira." he said before he took his pants off and plunged into her.

Kira screamed as he broke through her barrier, He went still so she could get use to him. She opened her eyes to look at him. "Sesshoumaru it feels weird." she said

"Weird how?" he asked her.

"Like something want's to come out I feel so hot." Kira said to him.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her it would be fun teaching her , molding her body the way he wanted it. Sesshoumaru began to move ind side of her again. "You can touch me." he told her.

Kira lifted her small hand and moved it to his face where she touched his maroon stripes on his face she never noticed them before she gasped. "You're a demon." she said.

"Just noticing that my little pet?" he asked her.

"I..I never noticed before." she said as he lifted her hips. Kira moved her body with his getting use to him. Sesshoumaru was coming closer to release. He stopped and looked at her before spilling his seed inside of her womb.

Sesshoumaru collapsed on top of her small body. He looked at her and kissed her forehead before getting off of her. Kira hand went between her legs she removed her hand from in between her legs and saw blood on her fingers. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "This is normal for your first time , you won't bleed like this anymore unless I want you too." he told her.

"What about Kagome?" Kira asked him.

"I'm not going to kill her." Sesshoumaru said to her as he pulled her body to his.

Kira rested her head on his chest, she closed her eyes Sesshoumaru looked at her , she looked to be around the age of 18. Sesshoumaru laid Kira down as she fell asleep he pulled the red fur blanket over her body before getting dressed and walking out the room.

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth in her cage. "I'm kill him." she said aloud. 

"Who are you going to kill?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he walked over to the cage. Kagome glared at him. . "Now, now I just came to see how you were doing." he said to her.

"How do you think I'm doing you have me locked up in a cage you bastard!, let me out." she yelled at him.

"Are you going to behave?" he asked her as he walked over to the cage.

Kagome turned away from him. "Where is Kira?" she asked him.

"In my bed sleeping." he told her.

"Are you still going to kill me?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm not sure yet it depends on how you act." he told her.

"Just let me go please let me go back to Naraku." she said to him

He smiled at her. "Naraku is in your past he is nothing but a human he can't protect you." he told her.

"But I love him." she said

Sesshoumaru looked at her."Love him all you want but you will serve me until the day you die." he told her and walked back out the room.

Kagome fell to her knees and wept she felt so lonely and afraid no one to talk to.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked back into his bedroom and laid down beside Kira. Sesshoumaru kissed her on her lips before going to sleep.

* * *

Took me long enough sorry please review and I'll try to update faster 


	12. Chapter 12

So I must Thank The Lost and Broken Butterfly for her idea as well as Coolaid, Also I'm thinking Ownership is the next update since The Lost and Broken Butterfly yelled at me and told me to update it.

* * *

Last Time

Sesshoumaru looked at her."Love him all you want but you will serve me until the day you die." he told her and walked back out the room.

Kagome fell to her knees and wept she felt so lonely and afraid no one to talk to.

Sesshoumaru walked back into his bedroom and laid down beside Kira. Sesshoumaru kissed her on her lips before going to sleep.

Now

Kira woke up she looked to her left to see Sesshoumaru still asleep. Kira looked around the room it really was beautiful, She then looked back over at Sesshoumaru, the demon that had made her his. What had she done she didn't want to but she had no choice he would've raped her anyway.

Sesshoumaru eyes slowly came open and watched Kira to see what she would do.

"How did we all get caught up in this." she said softly.

Kira turned her head to see golden eyes looking at her. "I'm glad you're woke." he said to her.

"I was just looking around."she said as she held her head down.

"I am glad that you know your place in the world." he said to her.

"How is Kagome?" she meekly asked him.

"She is doing fine." he told her.

Kira nodded her head she moved closer to Sesshoumaru. "Are you sore?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Yes." she said to him.

"Well the more we mate the less sore you will be." he told her.

"I'll be right back ." Sesshoumaru told her as he got out the bed and put on a black robe.

* * *

He walked out his chambers and back to where Kagome was currently in her cage.

"And how is the pretty bird doing?" Sesshoumaru teased.

"You jerk I swear you're going to pay for this." she told him.

"Must we go over this agin no one can beat me." he said

"But I came to talk to you about something else my plans for you.

"What are they?" she asked him.

"I'm only keeping you alive until I find away to kill Naraku."

"You can't do that you promised that you would let him live!"

"I did, but that was before I took his wings now I want to end his life."

"No, don't do this Sesshoumaru!, please have a heart." she pleaded with him.

"Kagome, Kagome don't you know by now what I am who I am?" he asked her.

"You're a monster, that's what you're!" she yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru growled before he lifted his hand and melted the cage making Kagome fall very hard to the floor.

Kagome glared as she rubbed her bottom.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome up by her hair. He forcefully kissed her , his tongue delved into her mouth. Kagome pushed him away with her hands.

She wiped her mouth while he licked his lips. "You taste just as I remember you." he said

Kagome looked at him, "What to do, what to do?" he said more to himself than to her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

Kagome didn't say anything."Come I'll let you eat with Kira." he said to her.

Kagome looked away. "Follow me." he said to her.

Kagome huffed but did as he wanted.. Kira was now dressed and waiting for Sesshoumaru to return. She stood up as She heard Sesshoumaru come in with Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome!" Kira said with happiness as she hugged Kagome. Kagome hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're okay." Kagome said

"As am I." Kira said.

A woman came in the room she had white wings and green hair, her eyes were golden like Sesshoumaru's.

"Zenobia., place their meal here." he told her as he pointed to the table. Kira looked at Zenobia.

Zenobia set their meals on the table. "Anything else Lord Sesshoumaru?" Zenobia asked him.

"No, you're dismissed." he told her. Zenobia nodded her head and left.

"Have a seat ladies." Sesshoumaru said to them.

Kagome sat down across from Kira, Sesshoumaru sat down next to Kira. He sniffed Kira's neck.

"My lovely Kira, I can't wait to have you again." he said before licking the side of her face.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Eat Kagome you never know when I might decide to feed you again.

"You know Kagome before I end your life there is something I want to try." was all he said before he began to feed Kira.

Kagome slowly ate her food she was hoping that Naraku was doing okay and not blaming himself. Sesshoumaru placed a cheery between his mouth and then kissed Kira, When Kira broke the kiss the cheery was in her mouth.

"Sick bastard!" Kagome yelled

Sesshoumaru turned his head to face Kagome. "You want me to hurt you don't you?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome didn't answer him, she did however look at Kira. Kira looked so young She had no doubt Sesshoumaru had taken her Innocence. Sesshoumaru ran his hand though Kira's hair.

Kagome finished her meal. "Thank you for the meal." Kagome said to him.

"You're welcome." he said as he flashed his fangs.

Kira finished her meal. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." Kira said to him.

Sesshoumaru kissed Kira on her lips.

"Kagome come with me." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Where are you taking her?" Kira asked him.

"Don't worry Kira I'm not going to hurt her." he told her.

* * *

Kagome stood up and followed Sesshoumaru out of the room. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru down the long narrow hallway. The halls were painted a light golden color. There were candles on the walls, lighting the way. Kagome kept a safe distance from Sesshoumaru.

She heard screams the more they walked down the hall. "What's that?" she asked him.

"That is just one of the prisoners." he said to her.

Kagome froze in her steps. "Scared Kagome?" he asked her.

Kagome didn't answer him but she moved closer to him. "Where are you taking me?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I decided to give you, your own private room I want you in excellent health when I bring Naraku here."

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of a black door he turned the knob and opened it. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru into the room. The room was beautiful, it was white, everything was white, the walls the bed , the furniture. Kagome was surprised she had been expecting a dark, room with chains.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome now so you know this door will be kept locked I don't want you getting any ideas." he told her as he started to walk out the room. Kagome didn't say anything to him she watched as he walked out the room and locked the door.

* * *

With Naraku

Naraku was sitting out in the backyard, he didn't know where to look for Kagome or Kira. "Best thing for me to do is let Akira kill me." he said as he looked up at the sky.

"Do you think that really is the best way to go about things a man wearing a black and purple robe asked him.

Naraku looked up to see a man with short black hair in a ponytail and violet eyes. "Miroku." Naraku said standing up.

"Yes it me I see you're in a bit of a dilemma." Miroku said as he looked around.

"So all the elders know then huh?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes we don't blame you, but you're no good to Kagome they way you're now." he said.

"Yes but the only way I can help her is die first so I can be reborn." Naraku said.

"There is another way." Miroku said.

"What's the other way?" Naraku asked him.

"I can simply give you back your powers and more." Miroku said smiling.

"If you could do this why didn't you come sooner?" Naraku asked him

"I was a little tied up." he said smiling.

"Sango knocked you out?" Naraku asked him.

"Something like that." he said.

"Do you want your powers back or not?" she asked him.

"Yes." Naraku said.

Miroku held out his hand a bright light appeared around Naraku Naraku had to close his eyes it was so bright. When the light faded Naraku had his wings back he could feel his power in his body, he felt like his old self.

"Miroku I don't know what to say, I mean you gave me my powers back and more." Naraku said smiling

"Well you better get going." Miroku said.

Naraku didn't move at first his eyes turned a darker red. He felt Kagome for the first time in a long time he felt her, all her emotions.

His beautiful black wings came out it was time for him to go and end this once and for all. He took one last look at Miroku before taking to the sky.

Took me long enough huh, anyway please read and review.


	13. Truth about Sesshoumaru

**Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE RAPE, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.**

Sesshoumaru sat on the throne, things were working out according to his plan, he watched as Kira was bought to him. When she was close enough, Sesshoumaru grabbed her and placed her on his lap.

"What have you been up to my little beauty?" he asked her.

"I was just thinking about Kagome and my friends." She said softly.

"What about them?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I miss my fellow angels." She said.

"Why do you miss them Kira?" He asked.

"In my heart I know what I am doing with you is wrong." Kira said.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he ran his hand through her violet hair. "You're my mate now. Kira you'd do well to forget about them." He hissed.

Kira flinched at his words. "Kira slowly turned to face Sesshoumaru she looked into his golden eyes.

Even though she wasn't an angel anymore, she could see and feel his dark aura, he was angry.

"I..I didn't mean to anger you." She said as she bared her neck to him.

"Little doll, don't make me punish you, I doubt that your body would be able to take the beating." He warned her.

Kira nodded her head, in her heart she hoped Kagome had a plan.

* * *

Kagome sat in her new room. "I have to get out of here somehow." Kagome said as she walked over to the door.. 

Kagome slid to the floor pulling her knees into her chest. Kagome heard the door opening she backed away from it as it was opened by a guard, the guard wore a mask. "Get up." He said in a deep voice.

Kagome glared at the guard but stood up seeing the guard was twice her size.

"What is it now?" she asked him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has requested your presence in the Throne room." He said as he grabbed her by her arm dragging her out the room.

"Hey!, Take it easy." She said as the guard walked her to the room.

"You know you're going to pay for this, how can you work for such a demon, when my guardian Angel finds out how you've been man handling me he's going to kick your ass!" She all but yelled.

The guard shoved Kagome against the wall."Be quite before I slit your throat." He warned her before going to a pair of double doors and opening it. Kagome was pushed in she saw Sesshoumaru with a smug grin on his face as Kagome was pushed.

Kagome growled as the guard pushed her.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.

"Feisty aren't you?" Sesshoumaru asked her as Kira sat at his feet.

"You bastard what did you do to Kira?!"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kira and then Kagome. "I put her in her place if you must know." He told her.

"You haven't won Sesshoumaru, you're going to pay for all the things you have done." Kagome yelled at him.

"Is that so and who pray tell is going to make me pay?" He asked her.

Kagome didn't answer him. Sesshoumaru laughed in her face.

"Naraku?, That worthless excuse for an Angel, ah yes he's no longer an Angel but a pathetic human." He said

Kagome spit in Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru growled before slapping her across the face. The guard watched with no emotion.

Kagome's jaw cracked from the impact of the slap. Sesshoumaru then walked over to Kagome and hit her again this time making her fall down the steps to the throne.

Kagome tried to get up, but couldn't, her body hurt and her jaw was cracked. She heard Sesshoumaru coming down to finish her, when there was a sword thrown at in front of Kagome's body, a bright light shined. Sesshoumaru walked over and went to move the sword when it shocked him.

"I think you've had enough fun, don't you?" The guard as he took off his mask.

Sesshoumaru growled, he knew that voice. "Naraku." He said.

Kagome turned her head to indeed see Naraku, dressed like a guard.

"How did you get in here?" All but hissed.

"Easy I masked my scent knocked out a few guards, I must say you don't have good security." He told Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry I had to trick you." Naraku said as he looked at Kagome

"So you showed up and somehow got your powers back, but it was all for nothing, you're still going to die." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Kira stood up at seeing Naraku. "Naraku." Kira said.

"Don't worry Kira I'm going to take you back home. Naraku promised her.

"There you go again making promises you can't keep." Sesshoumaru said to him

Naraku removed the guard uniform, he was now dressed in his own armor his black wings were out. Sesshoumaru hand began to glow. Kira jumped on Sesshoumaru's back. "No, I won't let you!" Kira screamed

Sesshoumaru threw Kira off of him, Kira slid across the room her head hit the wall, she was knocked out.

Naraku charged at Sesshoumaru without warning knocking Sesshoumaru down on the floor.

"You were the best Sesshoumaru how could you turn your back on our creator!?" Naraku yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru glared as he looked up at Naraku. "You fool why would I want to serve such a creator who chose humans over me!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"I don't know you tell me Satan." Naraku said.

A/N:Sorry took me so long but as you see I didn't forget about the Guardian and with Wreckoning and Tired of Running coming to an end I will have more time to update this as well as my others.


	14. Secrets no more

This is the last chapter of the Guardian

* * *

Kagome was behind shocked. "Killing Kagome will accomplish what Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked him as he walked over to Kagome.

"It will make him angry." Sesshoumaru told him as he looked at Kagome.

"Then why go after Kira and the others?" Naraku asked him.

"Simple the more I kill the less, the humans have protecting them." Sesshoumaru said as he disappeared and reappeared next to Kira's body.

"This angel is mine. Naraku I have already had her." Sesshoumaru said as he bent down to wake Kira up.

Kira opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru standing over her. She quickly got up and said, "I will be going back to my creator. And I will be happy with my brothers and sisters." She then quickly ran over to Naraku and Kagome.

"I'm sorry, brother." Kira said to Naraku.

"It's alright. We'll be fine." Naraku said, helping Kagome stand up.

"Kira get over here before I make you regret it." Sesshoumaru warned her. Kira shook her head no. "Naraku none of you will be getting out here alive, Kira's wings are gone, Kagome is just a human and you have no back up." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Kagome, Kira get back." He said to them.

"Naraku please don't die." Kagome said to him.

"Don't worry Kagome the only one dying today is. Him." Naraku told her. Kagome ad Kira ran and hid behind the throne.

"Very well Naraku, you will die first and then Kagome." Sesshoumaru told him as his hand started to glow.

Sesshoumaru charged at Naraku knocking him on the ground.

Naraku quickly rolled over grabbing the sword he had used to protect Kagome. Naraku jumped up with the sword in his hands and slashed at Sesshoumaru, only to have him dodge it.

Sesshoumaru jumped behind Naraku and kicked him, sending him flying across the room. Naraku brought out his wings and hovered there in the air.

He then dived down and slashed at Sesshoumaru, cutting his arm. Sesshoumaru hissed and punched at him, only to have Naraku dodge it just in time.

Kagome and Kira watched the battle there was nothing they could do or so they thought. Sesshoumaru looked behind him and saw Kira and Kagome.

"Naraku you're too slow!" Sesshoumaru yelled and grabbed Kira, his claws lengthened and lightly scratched Kira's neck Naraku watched him.

"You see this?" Sesshoumaru asked as he showed Naraku the mating mark on Kira's neck. "Even if you some how managed to defeat me, she would be an outcast, she would never be allowed to go back." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku looked at Kira, her violet eyes looking back at him. She was mated to Sesshoumaru. "Kira." Naraku said softly.

"I'm sorry Naraku." The former little angel said to him.

"You will die, Sesshoumaru!" Naraku yelled, charging at him. Sesshoumaru tossed Kira to the side and also charged, both of them clashed and fought ferociously.

Naraku cut deep into Sesshoumaru's side, and Sesshoumaru punched Naraku in the face, sending him flying to hit the back wall. Naraku jumped off of the wall, not even flinching, and attacked Sesshoumaru again.

Kagome ran over to Kira. "Kagome you can kill Sesshoumaru." Kira said to her. "How?" Kagome asked her as she watched the two continue to fight.

"Sesshoumaru lives off fear that's why he was able to kill Hope, Naraku's first charge." She said.

Kagome swallowed as she looked at Sesshoumaru. "Here use this." Kira said handing Kagome a sphere.

"Use this call on your own powers. The same power's Sesshoumaru wants to end your life for." Kira told her. Kira screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Kira!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "So it begins." Sesshoumaru said loud enough for Naraku to hear.

"What begins?" Naraku growled, blocking Sesshoumaru with his sword.

"The beginning of my heir growing in her womb." Sesshoumaru said, slashing at Naraku.

Naraku growled. Kagome held the sphere in her hands and chanted some words that just came to mind, and the sphere started to glow.

Kagome's hair started to whip around her face, as if there was a strong wind. The sphere hovered in the air and she waited. She then felt the power running through her veins. She looked at Sesshoumaru and Naraku, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Kira slowly stood up. "Sesshoumaru why?!" Kira cried.

Sesshomaru looked at her. " Be still my mate I will attend to you after I kill Naraku." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"You sentenced me to death!" she yelled. Naraku felt a different energy in the throne room, he looked for the source of it and saw Kagome with her hair whipping around her face. 'She's finally harnessed her powers." Naraku said to himself.

"Sesshoumaru you won't be hurting anymore innocent lives." Naraku told him.

"And what makes you say that?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking.

"This is why, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled, a white beam heading straight toward Sesshoumaru. He tried to dodge it, but it still got his side. Sesshoumaru yelled in pain as he fell to the floor, his sword sliding away from him. He growled as he stood up and went for his sword, only to have Kagome sent another beam and destroy it.

"You Bitch!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"You killed all those angels. You made me doubt myself!" Kagome yelled as she threw another beam at him.

"Well, well Kagome you've found your true powers, but you're still no match for me." He growled. Sesshoumaru knocked Kagome on the floor and straddled her.

"Before you die I will tell you a secret." He whispered in her ear. Kagome glared at him. "I am the reason your mother died." He told her.

Kagome's eyes went wide. "That's right your mother died in childbirth, Naraku never told you why your mother died, but I will." He told her as a black light surrounded the two Naraku ran to them but Kagome and Sesshoumaru were gone.

* * *

"Kagome!!!!" Naraku yelled.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru re-appeared at a house, on the living room floor, Sesshoumaru still straddling her. He got off and pulled her up, making sure she couldn't attack him with her powers.

"This is where I kept her." Sesshoumaru said, indicating the home they were in. Kagome struggled while Sesshoumaru's arm was around her waist. She looked around while she struggled, looking for her mother. '_Mom, where are you_?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Your mother was beautiful, I cared about your mother when I found out she was pregnant, I was happy, I then told her who I really was and she was very upset." He said to Kagome.

"What were you to her?" Kagome asked him.

"Have you ever wondered about your dad?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I wondered what he looked like." She said to him.

"Well wonder no more. Kagome I'm your father." He told her.

"No!, You can't be, how could you want to kill me than and make me perform on you, you sick bastard!" she yelled.

Sesshoumaru pushed her onto the bed. "I couldn't have you walking a round with those powers." He told her.

"You didn't have to kill her. I don't even know what she looks like." She told him.

She looked like you, now. I will show you what I did to her." He said and waved his hand _Kagome watched as an image formed, There was a young woman no older than 20 she had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes she was pregnant looked to be in her last month. She was sitting at the table crying wiping her eyes as more tears fell. Kagome watched as_

"Please, Sesshoumaru. Let me go, I want to raise the baby on my own, I can't handle all of this anymore!" Korie pleaded, wiping her eyes.

"No. You will stay here with me, and we will raise the child." Sesshoumaru said, putting some type of powder in Korie's food while she wasn't looking. Korie took a bite of her food.

"No, mom, don't eat it!!! It's poisoned!!!" Kagome screamed, trying frantically to reach her mother, as if it were real.

"This happened a long time ago, Kagome. You can't save her." Sesshoumaru whispered into the shell of her ear as tears streamed down her face.

"I hate you..." Kagome whispered, her knees giving out. If it weren't for Sesshoumaru's arm around her waist, she would have fell to the floor.

"Oh mom." She cried as she watched Sesshomaru walk away from her mom, Her mom started to cough and hold her stomach, she ran out the back and screamed for help. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as Korie was taken to the hospital. He then stopped the images and carried Kagome back over to the bed.

The rest is history, you were born and adopted and watched you from afar grow up." He said to her. 

"And now you'll kill me right?" she asked him as she moved her hand behind her back.

"It's a shame it has to be this way my dear but I can't trust you." He said. Kagome pulled the sphere from behind her and aimed it at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's hair started to fly around again. "Say goodbye, father." Kagome said, before sending a beam out and toward his head. Sesshoumaru yelled as it struck him, blowing him off of her and obliterating him.

"Have fun in hell." Kagome said before getting back up. After Sesshoumaru's body disappeared, so did her surroundings. She was falling through darkness, and landed softly on the ground, back at Sesshoumaru's castle, to see Naraku and Kira.

Naraku ran over to her."Kagome!, what happened where is Sesshoumaru?" he asked her.

"I killed him, did you know he was my dad?" Kagome asked Naraku.

"I knew, which was why I was protecting you, lousy job I did." He said.

"Naraku don't blame yourself he was strong, I didn't think I would be able to kill him but I did, he killed my mom because she wanted to be away from him." She said as she walked over to Kira.

"Kira if you're not accepted back there, you can stay with me I'll help you raise my little brother or sister." She told her.

"Thank you." Kira said hugging her.

"Take my hands both of you." Naraku said to Kira and Kagome. they took his hands and reappeared in the home Naraku had for Kagome.

Kagome hugged Naraku when Kira let go of his hand, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. "Thank you." She said

"Anything for you Kagome I'm just glad it's finally over." He said.

Kira sat down on the sofa. "Now I will bring your parents back." He told her.

"Thank you for keeping them safe." She said and kissed him on the lips. Kira blushed as she watched the two.

"So now what?" Kira asked Naraku.

"I go back and continue to do my job." Naraku told them.

"Do you have to go?" Kagome asked him.

"I do, I'm sorry Kagome, I will always love you, I want you to go on live a full and happy life, maybe someday we'll be together." Naraku told her and kissed her on the lips before disappearing..

* * *

Two years later

Kagome now worked at the local clinic, she was a pediatric nurse she loved working with children, Kira had the baby and named him Haru. Kagome stayed in the home Naraku had taken her too that time ago. She shared it with Kira and Haru. Haru had light purple hair like Kira but Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

Kagome didn't date she had tried but everyone she dated she compared to Naraku, so she was alone. Her adoptive parents were never told about Sesshoumaru there was no need to as far as she was concerned.

It was still hard to believe that Sesshoumaru was really her father, but that would explain her powers.

She was currently out in the backyard she looked at the vegetables she had grown. It would soon be time pick them.

She sat down in the grass and looked up at the sky. "I miss you." She said

The wind picked up blowing her hair in her face. She felt a presences behind her and slowly turned around to see him.

Kagome gasped and ran to him. "Naraku!, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

Naraku hugged her back. "I'm no longer a Guardian. He let me go to with you." He said now looking in her face.

"I'm so happy." She said hugging him more.

"We can be together now and have babies." She said

"Yes." He said and kissed her and the two went inside the house.

Three months later

Naraku and Kagome were married now, Naraku was working alongside Kagome at the clinic the two were happy in love and this time it would last.


End file.
